Acerto de Contas O Dossiê Haarlem
by Mari Gallagher
Summary: PÓSHOG Hermione está a beira do altar, pronta para casarse e ser feliz para sempre. Mas algo faz com que ela simplesmente repense suas decisões. Harry Potter voltou, mais misterioso e charmoso do que nunca...
1. Prólogo

**Título: Acerto de Contas – O dossiê Haarlem**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** marigallagher(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com ou mmaaryy(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance/Aventura

**Status:** Em andamento

**Sinopse:** PÓS-HOG Hermione está a beira do altar, pronta para casar-se e ser feliz para sempre. Mas algo faz com que ela simplesmente repense suas decisões. Harry Potter voltou, mais misterioso e charmoso do que nunca...

**Capa da Fic: http_(doispontos)(barra)(barra)_spe_(ponto)_fotologs_(ponto)_net/photo/30/51/13/barbietilt/1137889934f_(ponto)_jpg**

_**Prólogo **_

"_Para amar é preciso ser, mas para ser é preciso, antes de tudo, amar: pois quem não ama é um simples fantasma"._

_(V.Jankélévitch)_

O relógio do vestíbulo bateu cinco horas da tarde. Na suntuosa mansão, apenas um cômodo estava ocupado. Todos já tinham ido, à exceção dela.

Hermione Jane Granger, observou a mulher refletida no espelho. Se algum dia duvidara que pudesse atingir a perfeição, agora ela sabia que estava enganada. Aquilo, o seu reflexo, era a personificação da perfeição: as unhas, o cabelo, a face, as jóias, o penteado e... O vestido. Sim, o vestido. Reunia todas as qualidades concebíveis. Belo, majestoso, elegante, sexy, encantador. Suave pela essência do branco, porém audacioso, pela sutileza sensual do corte e do decote. Estava linda, repetia mentalmente a si mesma, a cada dez segundos. Sem dúvida estava linda, preparando-se para viver os momentos do dia mais feliz de sua vida. Em seus devaneios era assim que imaginava que seria quando se casasse: o dia mais feliz dentre todos os dias felizes. E se considerava feliz, realmente. Amava seu noivo e desejava casar-se com ele. Ryan era um anjo em sua vida e agradecia diariamente aos céus por ter conhecido alguém assim. O peso da musselina e do tafetá, no entanto, era quase insustentável, e ela sentiu que naquele instante decisivo precisava ter mais coragem do que nunca.

- Estou linda.

Tomou o buquê de lírios brancos nas mãos e desceu cuidadosamente as escadas. Javier a esperava na varanda, rigorosamente pronto para acompanhá-la. Seus pais estavam mortos, ninguém a levaria até o altar, achava que conseguiria perfeitamente fazer isto sozinha. A cerimônia seria ao ar livre, em um dos lindos e verdes campos de Buxton. Hermione iria até lá de carruagem, como em um conto de fadas.

"_E eu sou a princesa"_, pensou.

O percurso durou cerca de vinte minutos, a mansão já ficava praticamente nos limites da zona habitada da cidade, e no imediato momento que Javier parou, Hermione avistou pela janela os convidados se levantarem, ansiosos. Suas mãos estavam suadas, e a respiração irregular.

Desceu da carruagem. Já não tinha mais o que esperar, afinal, ela que era esperada. A pequena orquestra começou a tocar a valsa matrimonial, ela observou pelo canto de olho a presença de muitos rostos conhecidos, e em passos lentos e comedidos caminhou na direção do sorriso largo de Ryan. Não era uma distância longa. Levaria... Trinta segundos? Ou menos?

"_Não é hora para cálculos, Hermione"_, advertiu-se afastando os pensamentos anteriores.

Tentou sorrir, mas apenas conseguia repetir a si mesma, _"Não são meus pés, não sou eu. É uma outra pessoa."_

Ryan a conduziu nos últimos centímetros pela mão depois de beijá-la de leve a testa.

- Meus irmãos e irmãs - o homem de batina À sua frente iniciou. - Estamos aqui reunidos para unir em matrimônio Hermione Jane Granger e Ryan Louis Carmichael...

Sua respiração pesou e as palavras daquele homem não lhe chegavam mais aos ouvidos. Não faziam sentido. Não escutava nada. Ela não estava lá. O coche parando ao lado da fila de convidados lhe despertou. Fitou o padre e em seguida um ponto não muito distante entre as árvores robustas de primavera. Estava um lindo dia, gostaria de ver o pôr do sol, exatamente ali, mas a festa seria na mansão dos pais de Ryan. A sua festa. Imaginou por um longo tempo os mínimos detalhes do pôr do sol que perderia. Tempo suficiente para a cerimônia avançar, e avançar. Voltou a observar a paisagem mais próxima. Linda paisagem. Já estava novamente absorta em sua distração quando alguém apareceu. Advindo das costas do enorme vimeiro, um homem fitava fixamente o local onde estavam reunidos. Um convidado atrasado que se aproximava, parecendo apreensivo. Hermione acompanhou a cena, a figura lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. Encolheu os olhos para identificá-lo já que estava ficando mais e mais e mais próximo. Agora estava a cerca de dez metros, era impossível não reconhecê-lo caso o conhecesse. Sentiu seu estômago dar voltas, suas pernas cambalearem, era a iminência da queda, não havia dúvidas quanto àquele rosto.

Era... _Harry_.

Impossível! Ele não poderia estar ali, ele... Ele estava morto! Era uma alucinação, ou um fantasma. Sim, poderia ser o fantasma de Harry. Não havia outra explicação. Mas um fantasma robusto, mais velho, de cabelos diferentes e terno. Não fazia sentido! Nunca vira fantasmas antes, à exceção dos de Hogwarts, não sabia se todos eram da mesma forma, estava atordoada! Um segundo homem apareceu, ao lado do... Fantasma de Harry? E também não parecia um fantasma. Caiu em si. Não se tratava de nenhum fantasma. Por algum motivo, certamente deveria haver um, Harry estava ali, em carne e osso, sendo carregado pelo segundo homem misterioso que o puxava pelo antebraço.

- Hermione Jane Granger, aceita Ryan Louis Carmichael como seu legítimo esposo?

Os dois homens entraram num automóvel parado na estrada. Hermione respirou fundo e mirou o sacerdote à sua frente. Um segundo depois desceu do pequeno altar e correu o mais rápido que pôde para longe, muito longe de Buxton.

_"Harry voltou"_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

xxxxxxx


	2. De volta à vida real

**Título: Acerto de Contas – O Dossiê Haarlem**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** marigallagher(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com ou mmaaryy(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance/Aventura

**Status:** Em andamento

**Sinopse:** PÓS-HOG Hermione está a beira do altar, pronta para casar-se e ser feliz para sempre. Mas algo faz com que ela simplesmente repense suas decisões. Harry Potter voltou, mais misterioso e charmoso do que nunca...

**No post anterior...**

**Hermione abandona o altar após ver Harry - que pensava estar morto - na cerimônia de casamento, _sua _cerimônia de casamento.**

**_Capítulo I – De volta à vida real_**

"_I close my eyes_

_Only for a moment,_

_And the moment's gone._

_All my dreams,_

_Pass before my eyes, a curiousity._

_Dust in the wind,_

_All they are is dust in the wind."_

_Scorpions – Dust in the wind_

Hermione embarcou no primeiro trem de volta para Londres, ainda vestida de noiva. Ao chegar em casa, ignorou todas as corujas e mensagens acumuladas em sua lareira, trocou de roupa e saiu. Não sabia exatamente para onde deveria ir, mas precisava falar com alguém. Tinha uma idéia fixa na cabeça, e ela se resumia apenas em uma palavra: Harry.

Tinha-visto-Harry! Como era possível? Harry havia morrido praticamente diante de seus olhos! Tinha ido a seu funeral, chorado dia e noite durante anos a perda, inconformada por não ter podido defendê-lo do feitiço mortal lançado por Bellatrix Lestrange. Nunca havia aceitado completamente a morte do amigo que amara desesperadamente. E agora, dez anos depois da Batalha Final vira Harry, em carne e osso. Apareceu em seu casamento, e definitivamente não está morto! Sequer tinha parado para avaliar a amplitude de sua sandice de fugir do casamento, aquilo não vinha ao caso no momento. Estava extasiada e ao mesmo tempo aturdida com o que vira e com o que fizera.

Retornou para casa após dar voltas sem sentido no bairro e preparou um chá calmante para si mesma. As corujas continuavam a chegar, apenas uma prévia do que Hermione era consciente que estava prestes a enfrentar. Imaginou que em pouco tempo começariam a aparecer pessoas ali, em seu apartamento que ficava em Mayfair. Na verdade, bem antes do que esperava escutou as batidas na porta. Pelo olho mágico constatou que era Luna, sua melhor amiga, que a essa altura da vida já estava razoavelmente elegante e sensata. Hermione voltou, sentou-se no estofado e gritou:

- Pode entrar!

Luna caminhou apreensiva e puxou uma cadeira sentando à frente de Hermione. Ficou em silêncio com uma expressão interrogativa.

- Hermione... – balbuciou. - O que aconteceu? - indagou quase num murmúrio.

Ela esperava por uma explicação. Sim, e não apenas ela, mas todos que estavam em Buxton. Mas, como? Como explicaria sem parecer insana o que havia acontecido? Pelo sim e pelo não para Luna não poderia mentir por muito tempo, muito pelo contrário. Ela era a única com quem sabia que poderia revelar o fato inesperado.

- Eu... - disse após alguns minutos. - Eu vi Harry.

Luna pestanejou várias vezes.

- O quê disse?

Hermione suspirou. Não ia ser fácil, deveria ter imaginado.

- Harry. Eu o vi. – disse rapidamente. – Parece inacreditável, mas ele estava _lá_, no casamento!

A loira a olhou com um misto de perplexidade e piedade.

- Hermione... - balbuciou. - Harry está... Morto.

- É, eu sei, ele deveria estar! - disse nervosa. - Mas não está Luna, não está! Eu o vi! Você precisa acreditar, estou falando sério!

- Mas Hermione...

- De alguma forma, que eu não sei explicar ainda qual é, ele _não_ morreu! – a loira ainda a olhava com incredulidade. - Acha que eu inventaria uma coisa dessas? Ou que eu sairia do meu próprio casamento sem mais nem menos? Harry apareceu lá, Luna! Eu o vi exatamente alguns instantes antes de sair correndo. Demorou um pouco para que tivesse certeza, mas quando ele se aproximou por entre os arvoredos eu tive certeza! Era ele. Ele estava lá!

Luna teve um sobressalto.

- Ah... Então foi por isso! Por isso você desistiu do casamento?

- Não... É claro que não, eu só... - ela hesitou. - Quer dizer, eu não sei.

- É claro que sim! Olha, Hermione, você sabe que nesse mundo eu não duvido de nada, e se você me garante que viu Harry, eu acredito que ele esteja vivo. Na verdade, sempre achei as circunstâncias da morte dele suspeitas. Até disse isso a você!

- Eu sei, você disse inúmeras vezes, e eu ignorei.

- Mas mesmo assim, me soa muito fantástico o fato de ele não ter morrido! Já tem dez anos Hermione! E por que Harry simularia a própria morte?

Ela respirou fundo.

- Eu também gostaria muito de saber.

- Isso tudo está muito estranho... Ele morre e depois aparece justamente no meio da sua cerimônia de casamento! Não faz sentido e ao mesmo tempo _faz_ sentido.

Hermione sentiu uma pontada acima do estômago.

- o que você quer dizer com isso?

- Mione... Não haveria situação mais oportuna para uma aparição de alguém que desejasse vê-la. Seu casamento está sendo noticiado em todas as colunas sociais há pelo menos dois meses! Sem contar antes... Seu envolvimento com Ryan é o assunto da moda, desde o início... Qualquer pessoa no mundo ficaria sabendo de tudo com facilidade, e poderia tentar chegar na cerimônia, sorrateiramente. Londres em peso estava lá, e boa parte de nata européia também. Não se esqueça que seu noivo é bem influente.

Com a menção do noivo, Hermione teve um leve sobressalto.

- Oh céus! Como... Como Ryan está? - perguntou com receio. Luna fez uma careta

- Está desolado.

- Ah Merlin! Eu preciso falar com ele, preciso explicar o que houve!

- E que explicação você pretende dar a ele Hermione? Que desistiu de casar porque seu grande amor do passado que deveria estar morto resolveu aparecer pro casamento?

- Não Luna! Harry _não é_ meu... – hesitou. - Grande amor do passado!

- Ah não?

- Lógico que não. Sinceramente não sei quantas vezes terei que repetir!

- Tudo bem, deixemos isto de lado. Como pretende então explicar que desistiu de casar com o Ryan?

Hermione sentiu-se zonza ao ouvir as palavras '_desistir'_ e '_casamento'_.

- Eu não desisti de casar com o Ryan, eu só... Não podia continuar nessas condições! - Luna levantou a sobrancelha. - Espero que ele entenda...

- E quando vai procurá-lo?

- Logo. Mas antes eu tenho que descobrir o que aconteceu com Harry. Preciso achá-lo!

- E como planeja fazer isso?

- Não tenho idéia... Mas de uma coisa eu sei, ele está na Inglaterra!

Despediu-se de Luna, após garantir que estava bem, e foi para a cama muito cedo. Estava exausta, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu adormecer com facilidade, tendo uma noite conturbada cheia de sonhos e pesadelos. Em um deles, sonhou que escavava o túmulo de Harry e encontrava Ryan, morto, vestido como na cerimônia de casamento. Ele se levantava, como um zumbi, e dizia que Harry o havia matado. Acordou de manhã, grata por finalmente a noite ter acabado. Naquele dia nublado, após a noite de núpcias, deveria estar embarcando com Ryan para a Grécia. Ah, como haviam sonhado com aquela viagem, planejado cada detalhe com minúcia. Mas não haveria lua de mel, portanto, os dias de dispensa estavam cancelados, teria que ir trabalhar normalmente.

Hermione era auror formada, e trabalhava no ministério, no quartel general de aurores como Investigadora, um emprego que amava loucamente.

Quando irrompeu no corredor do quartel general, foi fulminada por olhares curiosos, cépticos e inquisidores de todos, inclusive de quem não estava na cerimônia. Sentiu-se muito constrangida e passou sorrateiramente pelas pessoas, murmurando bom dia apenas para quem lhe cumprimentava. Deu graças ao chegar na sua sala. Tinha que pensar. Sim. Tinha que achar um modo de resolver aquela bagunça, com método e bom-senso. Começou a se fazer perguntas chave. Era realmente possível que a morte de Harry fosse uma fraude? Se sim, como tudo teria acontecido? Quem havia planejado? E principalmente, por quê? Não achava que Harry pudesse arquitetar tudo sozinho, então ele fora ajudado por outras pessoas. Pessoas de confiança, além dela e Ron. Quem seriam essas pessoas? Avaliou uma lista de nomes aleatória de possíveis amigos, muito influentes, que teriam tomado parte na fraude. A Ordem inteira, talvez? Não... Arthur e Molly não encenariam algo assim. De repente, algo martelou em sua cabeça. Levantou-se resignada e saiu de sua sala. Rompeu alguns corredores, ignorando os comentários e olhares maliciosos, e entrou na sala do diretor do quartel general sem bater.

- Bom dia!

O homem grisalho, bigode, expressão vivaz, que fumava um charuto, apesar de acostumado com as entradas súbitas da auror sobressaltou-se.

- Hermione! - olhou-a com preocupação. A mulher sentou-se. – Hermione... O que deu em você ontem?

Ela sorriu.

- Eu pirei. - O homem parecia escandalizado. - Olha só Remo, não vim aqui pra falar sobre o meu _"quase"_ casamento. Tenho um assunto sério para tratar com você.

Lupin tragou o charuto e acomodou-se melhor na poltrona.

- Tudo bem, como quiser. Estou ouvindo. - ela o olhou fixamente.

- Remo, nós trabalhamos juntos há muitos anos e sabe que eu o tenho como um segundo pai. - Lupin ostentou uma expressão ainda mais preocupada e acenou com a cabeça positivamente. - É levando isso em consideração que peço que seja absolutamente sincero comigo.

- Claro que sim. Mas fale, já está me deixando ansioso!

Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos captando o olhar de Lupin.

- Quero que me conte toda a verdade sobre a morte de Harry. - ela pediu lentamente. Lupin franziu o cenho.

- Como assim, Hermione? Ninguém sabe melhor do que você! Você estava lá!

- Estava, sei que estava. Mas não sei que feitiço o atingiu, e curiosamente ninguém sabe! O que eu vi foi Harry ficar inconsciente ao duelar com Bellatrix Lestrange e depois ser levado por você e Tonks para St. Mungus. Eu não o vi mais! Apenas recebi um comunicado de que meu amigo estava morto, e fui a um funeral de caixão fechado! - ela falou com tom indignado.

- O que está querendo insinuar?

- Me diga você. - retorquiu de imediato. Lupin hesitou. - Eu quero a verdade!

- Tudo o que sei foi o que acabou de dizer.

- Eu não acredito em você. - Hermione levantou e apoiou as mãos no birô de mogno. - Não sei o que faz com que você tenha me omitido uma coisa tão importante como essa!

- Hermione, se acalme! Não houve omissão alguma! - ele também se pôs de pé. Hermione sorriu, irritada. – O que está havendo? Do que você suspeita?

Ela rangeu os dentes.

- Remo, lhe dei a chance, pedi que fosse sincero, e acredite, tenho meus motivos para crer que você não está sendo! - disse dando as costas para o chefe.

- Hermione! - ele chamou.

- Tenha um bom dia! - falou antes de bater a porta atrás de si.

Retornou à sua sala, bufando. Os burburinhos haviam aumentado e de repente o escritório inteiro parecia muito interessado na edição do Profeta. Todos liam, comentavam, apontavam ou miravam Hermione e em seguida escondiam as páginas. Estava começando a ficar aborrecida. Pegou sua própria edição do jornal e observou. A mesma ladainha de sempre, a não ser por...

- _"Ryan Louis Carmichael abandonado no altar por noiva fugitiva"_? – leu a nota na coluna social. – Era só o que me faltava!

Não terminou a notícia. Amassou a edição e atirou no lixo. Andou de um lado para o outro massageando as próprias têmporas, até que apertou compulsivamente uma campainha sobre a mesa. Segundos depois, uma mulher morena, cabelos pretos, curtos, e óculos de largas hastes entrou quase correndo parando à sua frente.

- Sim, Hermione, chamou?

- É claro que sim, Jude! - respondeu rispidamente anotando algumas palavras freneticamente em um pergaminho sobre o birô e entregando à secretaria. - Quero que traga tudo que há sobre isso nos arquivos. TUDO. Fui clara?

A mulher observou as letras levantando a sobrancelha.

- Sim... Reluzente! - ajustou os óculos e sorriu. - Você quer para quando?

- Para ontem! - respondeu com rigidez. - A propósito... O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

Jude teve um sobressalto, acenou positivamente para a chefe e saiu. Ficou inquieta no decorrer das horas que esperou pelo resultado de sua solicitação, sequer almoçou, tomou apenas um lanche. Na metade do horário de almoço Jude retornou com uma pilha de pastas e documentos.

Hermione passou a tarde inteira examinando os autos do inquérito da morte de Harry o relato era simples e conciso, conciso até demais.

_"Atingido por feitiço mortal às 22:45 - Socorrido às 22:57 - Deu entrada no Hospital St. Mungus às 23:19 já desprovido de funções vitais." _

Procurou incessantemente por detalhes que lhe tivessem passado desapercebidos.

_"Sem ferimentos ou cicatrizes"_

_"Recebido por equipe medibruxa de plantão"_

_"Bellatrix Lestrange... ..., ré confessa. Condenada à prisão perpétua em Azkaban."_

_"Processo arquivado."_

Ela fechou a última pasta e escreveu três nomes num pergaminho.

_Meryl Ashby_

_Clark Grant_

_R.L.C._

_Sofia H. Ilich_

_Investigar_

Virou de costas para o birô na cadeira giratória, pegou sua varinha e apontou para uma espécie de tela semitransparente sustentada por duas hastes de metal prateado.

- Dominic Stratton Leavis, diretor de Azkaban.

O véu tornou-se encarnado e foi invadido de um lado a outro por raios dourados. Alguns momentos depois a face de um homem de meia idade, cabelos castanhos com fios grisalhos, barba espessa, trajes formais, expressão impassível e atraente se materializou entre as luzes.

- Hermione Granger. A que devo a honra? - sua voz era ligeiramente fanhosa.

- Olá Dom. - o homem sorriu.

- Acho que me identificador está com defeito. Aqui diz 'chamada de Hermione Granger, local: Ministério da Magia'... - disse ele intrigado.

- Não há defeito algum. - interrompeu Hermione, sem graça.

- Você não deveria estar na Grécia hoje Sra. Granger Carmichael?

- Houve um... Imprevisto. - justificou.

- Hum... Estou vendo. Mas, em que posso ajudá-la?

Hermione assumiu uma postura mais séria.

- Preciso que agende uma entrevista com Bellatrix Lestrange para o quanto antes!

Dominic franziu a testa e consultou alguns papéis.

- De que se trata? - ele tinha um tom preocupado.

- Ah, nada de catastrófico, apenas gostaria de tentar extrair mais alguma coisa sobre os Vingadores. - respondeu dando de ombros.

- Você é realmente muito insistente. - Hermione sorriu. - Amanhã as três está bem?

- Ótimo, está ótimo!

Despediram-se e Hermione voltou para casa antes do fim do expediente. As corujas acumulavam-se sobre seus móveis, voltou a ignorá-las. Ainda não estava nem um pouco disposta a enfrentar este outro assunto. Só uma coisa a preocupava no momento. Descobrir onde ele estava. Foi tomada por pânico ao imaginar que exatamente naquele instante Harry estava em algum lugar no seu mesmo país, quem sabe até na mesma cidade, e ela estava desarmada, sem poder fazer nada para encontrá-lo imediatamente. Ao mesmo tempo passava todos os seus minutos na iminência de encontrá-lo, como naquela tarde em Buxton. Qualquer silhueta que lhe parecesse familiar já fazia o coração dar saltos. Mas nunca era ele. Desistiu de brigar consigo mesma por não ter feito algo antes, anos antes, deitou-se quando passava um pouco das onze.

O Sono estava mais tranqüilo, praticamente sem sonhos. Penetrava na atmosfera de um paraíso onírico quando o som irritante da campainha tocando repetidas vezes a despertou. Olhou o relógio: uma e quinze da manhã. Levantou num misto de confusão e aborrecimento, vestindo o robe cor de vinho. Abriu a porta. Era Jason Bell, auror do quartel general.

- Prenderam um integrante dos Vingadores. - disse o belo Jason, sem cerimônias.

Hermione acordou de vez.

- Quem? - perguntou com ansiedade.

O homem respirou fundo e deu a resposta que justificava perfeitamente a interrupção de seu sono.

- Ginevra Malfoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**N/A – Aqui está o primeiro capítulo. Acho que vocês repararam que eu estou adotando um método diferente nesta fic. Os capítulos serão menores, num ritmo rápido, para que a narrativa não se torne cansativa. Ademais isto, eu pergunto, o que estão achando? Aceito sugestões e reclamações! Bjinhus!**


	3. Esclarecimentos

**Título: Acerto de Contas – O Dossiê Haarlem**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** marigallagher(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com ou mmaaryy(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance/Aventura

**Status:** Em andamento

**Sinopse:** (PÓS-HOG) Hermione está à beira do altar, pronta para casar-se e ser feliz para sempre. Mas algo faz com que ela simplesmente repense suas decisões. Harry Potter voltou, mais misterioso e charmoso do que nunca...

**No capítulo anterior...**

**Hermione voltou para casa e para o trabalho, ainda atordoada com a idéia de que Harry esteja vivo. No meio da noite, uma surpreendente notícia: Ginny Weasley está presa.**

**Capítulo II_ - Esclarecimentos_**

Menos de meia hora depois de ser acordada no meio da noite por Jason, Hermione caminhava devidamente vestida para trabalho, pelo corredor vazio do Ministério da Magia. Trazia entre os braços os relatórios da investigação sobre o maior grupo de terroristas bruxos da atualidade: Os Vingadores. O nome não poderia ser mais adequado, se tratava de uma reunião de bruxos das trevas que utilizavam a vingança como justificativa para uma prática horrenda de atos terroristas e criminosos contra todos aqueles que contribuíram direta ou indiretamente para a derrota de Lorde Voldemort. Os Vingadores eram liderados por ninguém mais ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. Há anos os aurores investigavam a organização e armavam flagrantes com o objetivo de prender os envolvidos. Naquela noite uma ação estava sendo arquitetada no Oeste da Inglaterra e segundo Jason havia sido um sucesso. Metade dos envolvidos havia sido presa inclusive Virgínia Malfoy. A pessoa que Hermione costumava conhecer por Ginny Weasley agora tinha o sobrenome Malfoy. Um ano após a morte de Harry, quando mal Molly e Arthur haviam se recuperado, Ginny fugiu com Draco Malfoy e desde então não se ouviu mais falar na caçula dos Weasley's mas sim na Mrs. Malfoy, companheira do marido em todos os 'negócios'. Foi um choque para toda a família, os pais e irmãos nunca se conformaram com o escândalo e com a "perda" da filha.

- Como aconteceu? - indagou Hermione enquanto andava.

- A ação se deu entre Devon e Somerset. Como prevíamos, eles resolveram atacar o cara do restaurante, lembra?

- Claro! Morderam a isca direitinho...

- Exatamente. Ela está no interrogatório, sabe que não podemos esperar até amanhã, por isso fui chamá-la.

- E você fez muito bem... Tourgis não pode nem desconfiar!

- Chegamos. - ele abriu a porta gentilmente para ela passar.

Hermione entrou na ante-sala do espaço reservado para interrogatório, muito ansiosa. Lá se encontravam Lupin, Tonks, Amber e Jack, aurores, e o Sr e Sra Weasley. Acenou de forma cordial para os pais de Ginny, então foi ter com seu chefe.

- Já sabe como foi capturada? - indagou Lupin.

- Jason me adiantou quando vínhamos para cá. E os outros, onde estão?

- Detidos.

- Alguém já falou com ela?

- Não. - fez uma pausa. - Será a primeira.

- Muito obrigada.

- Fale quando quiser...

Hermione balançou a cabeça positivamente, largou suas pastas e entrou na sala de interrogatório. Ginny estava sentada diante de um grande birô. Os cabelos estavam enormes até a cintura, vermelhos e lisos como antes. O semblante dela, no entanto, não era o mesmo. Os olhos azuis estavam sombrios contornados por maquiagem preta, borrada pelo que deduziu serem lágrimas, e sua face estava madura e ao mesmo tempo amargurada. Ginny havia se tornado uma mulher atraente e ameaçadora. Ela a olhou impassível ao vê-la entrar, Hermione devolveu na mesma moeda. Aproximou-se analisando as palavras que iria utilizar. Tinha que interrogar sua ex-amiga, que agora era uma criminosa. Aquilo tudo parecia um pesadelo.

- Precisamos da sua colaboração.

Ginny permaneceu em silêncio por alguns momentos.

- Pode me arranjar um cigarro, por favor?

Hermione pestanejou.

- É proibido fumar aqui. - sentou-se diante dela. - Por que não me conta sobre este cara... O Bruce?

- Ele é um imbecil frustrado que não consegue ter ereção. Na melhor das hipóteses também é gay. - respondeu rapidamente.

Hermione fingiu não ter ouvido, examinou os papéis que tinha em mãos.

- Bruce Pechey. Afirma que foi contratado por uma gangue, que se intitula como "Os vingadores" para plantar uma poção mortífera em um popular restaurante de Hogsmead.

Ginny cruzou os braços.

- Esqueci de dizer que também é um dedo duro. - falou entediada.

- Você confirma isto?

A ruiva hesitou por alguns segundos.

- Será que não pode me dar a porcaria do cigarro! - disse alterada.

Hermione retirou da gaveta do birô uma cigarreira de metal jogou na mesa e a fez arrastar-se até a outra. Ginny filou um cigarro Hermione o acendeu com a varinha.

- Você... Confirma isto? - repetiu.

- Ah sim... O filho da mãe falou a verdade. - falou tragando. - E ele não sabe o que o aguarda por isto.

- Quer dizer que a gangue armará represálias?

- Claro, é um babaca traidor, merece uma morte lenta e dolorosa. - falou com naturalidade. - Escapou uma vez, mas não vai escapar numa segunda.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Onde está Malfoy? - perguntou Hermione.

A outra levantou a sobrancelha.

- Aí está uma resposta que você nunca ouvirá de mim.

Hermione expirou cansada. O sono parecia lhe abater.

- Sabe que nós temos métodos...

- Inúteis. - interrompeu.

"Não será fácil", pensou Hermione.

- Ginny, estamos aqui a esta hora antes que o restante do departamento tome conhecimento da sua prisão para melhorar as coisas para nós... Se colaborar com a investigação, de livre e espontânea vontade, podemos esclarecer os fatos e aliviar a sua situação, até mesmo intimá-la apenas como cúmplice... - Ginny sorriu irônica. - ... Basta que me diga onde está Malfoy e...

- Você não entende, não é mesmo? - gritou Ginny pondo-se de pé. Hermione também levantou. - Pra você é muito simples, se trata apenas de me fazer umas perguntas e eu lhe dar as respostas, apenas disso! Solucionar sua investigaçãozinha e ponto, dane-se o resto!

- Por favor, se sente...

- _Eu amo Draco_, Hermione. **AMO**! - berrou com os olhos marejados. - Você sabe o que é amar alguém? A ponto de perder o chão, o fôlego, a cabeça a sensatez! A ponto de deixar tudo, **TUDO** para trás pelo amor?

- Ginny eu...

- **NÃO**! Você não sabe! - fez uma pausa, o rosto já brilhante de lágrimas. - Mas eu sei. Eu larguei a minha vida, minha família, meus amigos. - apontou para Hermione. - Larguei tudo que podia largar pra viver este amor, até me tornei uma **criminosa** para estar ao lado do homem que amo, o **meu** homem. E faria denovo se necessário. Agora acha que vou simplesmente responder a sua pergunta e jogar fora todo o esforço? Para _"Aliviar minha situação_"? **NÃO**! Esqueça. Eu sou leal ao meu homem, e prefiro passar o resto da vida em Azkaban do que deixar de ser.

Fez-se silêncio por alguns instantes. Ginny estava trêmula e Hermione se esforçava para manter a calma e não piorar ainda mais a situação.

- Você não vai para Azkaban. - foi o que Hermione disse. - Ficará aqui até a conclusão do inquérito.

- Hermione. Olhe bem pra mim. Eu _não-vou_ dizer nada. Eu... - respirou fundo voltando a chorar em silêncio. - Eu já perdi família, amigos, não posso... Não posso perder Draco também. Não conseguiria. Eu sinto muito. - fez uma pausa. - E sinto muitas saudades também. - concluiu, emocionada.

- Ah Ginny... - Hermione respirou fundo correu e deu-lhe um abraço forte. - Sua garota maluca. Também sinto muito sua falta, nós todos...

Soltaram-se após alguns segundos.

- Ainda gosto muito de vocês... - respirou fundo engolindo as lágrimas. - Sei que nunca irão me entender, mas...

- Está tudo bem. - Hermione falou. - Olhe...

Antes que concluísse a porta da sala abriu-se de súbito. Um homem de meia idade cabelos e olhos negros, pele alva, alto, entrou.

- O que significa isto?

_"Não pode ser... Pensou Hermione."_ Ela suspirou.

- Olá Tourgis. Que surpresa. - disse Hermione.

- O quê significa isto, Granger?

- Ah, você ainda não sabe?

O olhar do homem cintilou perigosamente.

- Que está infringindo meia dúzia de regras do Ministério? Sim, eu sei. Mas agora, a brincadeirinha acabou! - falou Tourgis em tom rígido. - Gilles, Hott! Levem esta suspeita daqui, imediatamente.

- Hey espere aí... - tentou Hermione.

- Aonde vão me levar?

- Você não...

- Não, Granger! Chega!

Dois aurores que Hermione, particularmente detestava, entraram na sala e caminharam até Ginny.

- Não chegue perto imbecil! - reagiu Ginny. - Hermione, não quero ir, eu tenho...

- levem-na! - ordenou Tourgis. Os dois homens seguraram Ginny pelo antebraço. - Se resistir, estuporem.

- Não! Hermione! - gritou Ginny debatendo-se entre os homens. - Você precisa saber! _Eu o vi_!

Hermione sobressaltou-se.

- Eu o vi em Somerset hoje! - continuou sendo levada para fora. - Harry! Você tem que achá-lo! Ele está com aquele nojento do Carter! Corra... Ele _ainda_ está vivo!

Hermione escutou perplexa as palavras de Ginny. Todas as suas dúvidas se esvaíram, não havia tido alucinações, Harry estava vivo. Isto agora era uma certeza. Mas Ginny havia dito muito claramente que ele _ainda_ estava vivo. _Ainda_? Então Harry corria risco de vida? Definitivamente, sim. Precisava encontrá-lo, agora mais do que nunca. Imediatamente após a saída da ruiva Lupin adentrou na sala de interrogatório.

- Ótimo. – disse Tourgis com expressão irritada. – Agora podemos ter uma conversinha, só nós três.

Donald Tourgis. O intragável Donald Tourgis era Chefe do Departamento de Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, uma seção que Hermione definia como reunião de Magos insatisfeitos profissionalmente que insistiam em interferir nas investigações. Na verdade eles eram os investigadores dos investigadores e agora estavam querendo tomar frente no caso "Vingadores", alegando se tratar de um assunto importantíssimo para a Suprema Corte.

- Donald, escute...

- Escute você Lupin! – ele apontou o dedo na cara do outro. – O que vocês estão pensando que é o Ministério da Magia! Algum circo? Porque isto que acabei de presenciar foi uma grande palhaçada! Reunidos na calada da noite com uma suspeita recém-capturada! Um interrogatório às escuras, praticamente uma conspiração!

- Espere um segundo! – Hermione falou. – Que história é essa de conspiração? Eu estava interrogando uma suspeita sim, de um caso, aliás, que me pertence!

- Srta. Granger, visto as suas recentes atitudes creio que este departamento precisa rever as condições do caso.

- O quê? – indagou perplexa.

- Isto mesmo que a Srta. ouviu. Amanhã bem cedo o Ministro da Magia ficará a par da impertinência de vocês e receberá um conselho pessoal meu para que o caso seja encaminhado à Suprema Corte, de onde, aliás, nunca deveria ter saído!

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira...

- Donald, não seja radical.

- Não estou sendo! – retrucou indiferente. – Tenham um bom dia.

Tourgis saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

- Mas que droga! – exclamou Hermione. – Como ele ficou sabendo? Como?

Lupin respirou fundo massageando as têmporas.

- Eu não sei. Não consigo imaginar quem possa tê-lo informado da prisão!

- Acha que Fulton vai acatar o pedido dele?

- Não, não. Fulton é um homem comedido, mas de qualquer maneira falarei com ele logo pela manhã.

- Okay, boa sorte.

- E você? Descobriu alguma coisa com Ginny?

- Ela confessou a história de Pechey, ou melhor, apenas confirmou a versão que havíamos imaginado... Mas, Remo... Não conseguiremos nada dela em relação a Malfoy. Ela prefere ser devorada por Dragões a revelar onde ele está!

Lupin ficou pensativo.

- Isto é muito ruim para ela...

- É péssimo, eu sei. Mas conheço a Ginny, Remo. Posso garantir a você que ela não vai falar nada. – Hermione soltou um longo bocejo.

- Os últimos dias não têm sido muito leves para você. – disse em tom paternal. – Está cansada. Vá para casa... Precisa dormir.

Hermione ainda estava um pouco ressabiada com a conversa que tivera com Lupin a respeito de Harry, mas pelo próprio avançado da hora resolveu apenas não tocar no assunto, pelo menos por enquanto, e voltar para casa. Antes de sair, porém, teve uma idéia.

- Remo? – chamou já no corredor de saída.

- Sim?

- Irá precisar de mim no fim de semana? – perguntou ligeiramente apreensiva.

Lupin refletiu.

- Creio que não... Por quê?

- Eu... Pretendo fazer uma viagem. – respondeu ainda indecisa já saindo para o saguão principal, de costas para ele.

- Hum. Aonde vai?

Hermione virou-se.

- Somerset.

E desaparatou em sua casa. Sua cabeça estava martelando, um misto de sono e de inquietude. Além de Somerset, Ginny mencionou um nome. _Carter_. _"Aquele nojento do Carter"_, foram as palavras dela. Hermione tinha agora duas referências, Somerset e Carter. Uma pessoa e um lugar. Obviamente encontraria esta pessoa neste lugar. Por isto iria a Somerset no fim de semana. Quando se jogou de volta na cama já passava das três. Fechou os olhos e foi tomada por euforia, não via a hora de reencontrar Harry, tinha tanta coisa que gostaria de entender e isto só poderia acontecer quando o visse.

De repente se deu conta de que num intervalo mínimo de tempo sua vida sofrera uma reviravolta. Há apenas três dias tinha um noivo perfeito que amava e com quem iria se casar e ser muito feliz. Sentiu um mal estar no estômago ao recordar da cena de dois dias antes. Fugira do casamento. Havia simplesmente deixado Ryan à beira do altar sem nenhuma explicação plausível. _"Ele não merecia"_, pensou com amargura. Que impressão estaria tendo a respeito dela? A pior possível, provavelmente. A foto do profeta mostrava Ryan ainda tentando alcançá-la. Estava tão transtornada que não viu nem ouviu nada, mas agora ao refletir, teve certeza que ele poderia ter gritado ou corrido e ela simplesmente o ignorara. _"Por que não casei, porque?"_, indagava-se mentalmente. Chegou à conclusão que ele era o homem ideal, mas aquele não era o _momento ideal_. Sim era isso. Não teria sangue para permanecer na cerimônia, dizer sim, casar-se após um susto como aquele. Era impossível não se abalar. Mas Ryan merecia uma explicação. E ela daria esta explicação o mais rápido possível.

Com este pensamento Hermione acordou e foi ao trabalho. Com muito gosto cancelou a entrevista com Bellatrix Lestrange. Era desnecessária, afinal, independentemente de que feitiço fora lançado por ela na noite fatídica da pseudomorte de Harry ele havia sobrevivido. Alegrou-se muito por não ter que encarar aquela mulher tão terrível e por ter o tempo livre que gastaria em Azkaban para encontrar Ryan.

Chegou a Westminster pontualmente às três. Os Carmichael moravam em um lindo sobrado próximo ao St. James's Park. Foi recebida à porta por Philipine, a governanta, que 'curiosamente' naquela visita estava áspera e nada simpática, respondendo o cumprimento de Hermione apenas com um resmungo e um torcer de nariz seguidos por um olhar de censura que ela já estava acostumada a receber nos últimos dias.

- Eu quero ver Ryan. – disse à mulher ao adentrar no vestíbulo

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas uma voz rígida e ironicamente musical soou do alto da escada.

- Pode deixar, Philipine! Eu receberei esta _senhorita_.

"_Esta senhorita"_, pensou desconfiada com o tom frio que ela usara. Hermione observou a senhora que descia a escada. Era muito alva, olhos azuis, cabelos loiros curtos presos em um penteado aristocrata. A mãe de Ryan. Caminhou até ficar frente a frente com a outra.

- Como se atreve a vir aqui? – falou num tom baixo e rancoroso.

Hermione virou os olhos, entediada. Margery Carmichael sempre tivera uma aparência intimidante, principalmente por se tratar de uma sogra, mas nunca a havia tratado sem gentileza. Os ânimos realmente estavam perigosos por ali...

- Boa Tarde, Margery. Como vai? – disse em tom cortês.

- _Como eu vou_? – repetiu parecendo perplexa. – Mas é muita insolência! Como acha que eu vou! Eu ando muito ocupada, sabe? Juntando os cacos do estrago que você causou! Tem idéia do constrangimento ao qual expôs a minha família?

Hermione respirou fundo.

- Pode chamar o Ryan? – pediu calmamente.

- Ryan não está. Agora, por favor. – ela abriu a porta e apontou a saída. – Vá embora.

- Margery eu sei que ele está aqui. – Hermione não se moveu.

- Ah você sabe? Pois muito bem. Ele _não quer_ vê-la!

- Olhe, eu preciso muito falar com o seu filho, por favor, chame-o! Avise que estou aqui.

- Precisa muito falar? Será que já não basta o mal que o fez? Ryan não está interessado em ouvir o que você tem a dizer, e eu concordo plenamente com ele!

- Não seja tão radical, Margery. Eu sei que o que aconteceu foi um incidente muito desagradável para todos nós, mas eu e o Ryan precisamos sim ter uma boa conversa!

- Não! Ele está muito magoado e decepcionado com você. Eu e Ursley também. Será que não percebeu que não é bem vinda aqui?

Hermione sentiu um entalo desconfortável em sua garganta. Estava sendo expulsa dali e sequer vira Ryan.

- Não fale assim. Eu só quero conversar com ele! Tenho este direito!

- Você não tem, não! Assim como também não tinha o direito de fazer meu filho sofrer como fez ao fugir do casamento no meio da cerimônia!

- Eu sei que...

- Chega Hermione! Saia da minha casa! – ordenou. – E não volte nunca mais. Desapareça das nossas vidas, esqueça que um dia conheceu a mim e minha família!

Hermione ficou sem palavras para argumentar com Margery. Sabia que ela tinha sua razão, apenas não tinha parado realmente para medir as conseqüências de seus atos. Não ia adiantar discutir com uma mãe tão protetora quanto ela.

- Está bem, eu vou. – disse por fim tomando o rumo da saída. – Mas não desistirei de falar com Ryan. – concluiu antes que Margery batesse a porta em sua cara.

A mulher observou pela janela a outra sair definitivamente de sua propriedade e respirou aliviada. Ainda não conseguia entender como ela tivera a audácia de aparecer em sua casa.

- Quem era? – disse uma voz masculina às suas costas.

Margery virou-se. Ryan estava rompendo a escada em sua direção. Era um homem alto, porte atlético, rosto incrivelmente atraente dotado de olhos azuis, cavanhaque, cabelos loiros. Vestia moletom de cor verde musgo e tinha uma expressão abatida.

- Ah querido! Não era nada, apenas mais um candidato para a vaga de jardineiro, infelizmente tive que dispensá-lo não há quem se compare a este garoto Lott, ele é esplêndido, não acha? – respondeu fazendo um esforço para sorrir.

Ryan continuou sério, colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Eu não sei, ainda não olhei o jardim hoje. –fez uma pausa. - Mas que engraçado. Pensei ter ouvido a voz de Hermione. – falou a encarando profundamente. Margery conhecia o filho, por isso mudou subitamente de expressão. – Mente para mim, mamãe?

- Oh, Ryan, não é nada disso... – tentou aproximar-se e tocar a face do filho.

- Mas é claro que é! Por que não me chamou? **POR QUÊ**? – falou agressivo se afastando.

Margery balbuciou nervosamente.

- Porque não quero mais vê-lo sofrer! Esta mulher não serve para você meu filho!

- Ah mãe! Mas que droga! – reclamou puxando os próprios cabelos. – Eu a amo! Será que não vai entender nunca?

- Você que parece não entender Ryan Louis Carmichael! – disse em tom autoritário. – Ela o largou na beira do altar, já esqueceu?

- Não, não esqueci. – retrucou imediatamente. – Mas, ao contrário do que pensa, eu quero muito ouvir o que _minha noiva_ tem a dizer. – acentuou bem as duas palavras. Margery ostentou um semblante de escárnio. – E você não vai impedir. Será que eu fui claro?

- Sim. – respondeu a contragosto. Philipine chegara no vestíbulo no mesmo instante.

- Ótimo. – virou-se e subiu para o andar de cima. – A propósito, da próxima vez que dispensar alguma visita minha estará convidada a se retirar da _minha_ casa. O mesmo vale para a criadagem. – acrescentou olhando de lado para a governanta.

Margery viu o filho desaparecer, cerrou os dentes. Murmurou olhando para a leal Philipine em seguida:

- Esta mulher ainda será a desgraça do meu filho.

X

C-o-n-t-i-n-u-a...


	4. Dif & Queens Lullaby

**Título: Acerto de Contas – O Dossiê Haarlem**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** marigallagher(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com ou mmaaryy(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance/Aventura

**Status:** Em andamento

**Sinopse:** (PÓS-HOG) Hermione está à beira do altar, pronta para casar-se e ser feliz para sempre. Mas algo faz com que ela simplesmente repense suas decisões. Harry Potter voltou, mais misterioso e charmoso do que nunca...

**No capítulo anterior...**

**Após o interrogatório com Ginny, Hermione decide procurar Ryan, a quem deve algumas explicações, mas encontra uma desagradável recepção e fracassa na sua tentativa de pedir desculpas ao ex-noivo.**

**_Capítulo III – D'if & Queen's Lullaby_**

"_With time the child draws in_

_This whipping boy done wrong_

_Deprived of all his thoughts_

_The young man struggles on and on he's known_

_A vow unto his own_

_That never from this day_

_His will they'll take away"_

_Metallica – The Unforgiven_

A mansão D'if era uma construção incrivelmente suntuosa, localizada nos arredores de Somerset. O nome era sim em homenagem ao famoso castelo de Marseille que fora palco de um dos mais conhecidos romances de todos os tempos, não por alusão à obra literária, mas sim pelo enorme fascínio que o primeiro dono possuía pela fortaleza francesa. A casa tinha vinte suítes, um número surpreendente de dependências divididas em salas, salões, saguões, corredores, varandões e tudo o quanto fosse possível equipar uma residência. Havia espaços especiais para prática de esportes como tênis, caça, squash, natação, ginástica (uma academia fora montada pelo atual proprietário), hipismo, golfe e canoagem. Sim, canoagem, pois a mansão ficava à beira de um paradisíaco lago particular, sem contar a grande quantidade de hectares florestais em seu perímetro.

Estar em D'if era como habitar um universo paralelo. O que se fazia ali não chegava aos olhos de ouvidos do restante do mundo. Não era nada surpreendente acabar descobrindo que a mansão pudesse servir de abrigo para uma pessoa morta. Na realidade, ela era perfeita para isto.

A figura alta, corpo atlético, cabelos negros na altura da nuca, costeletas acentuadas, meia barba e ariscos olhos verde azulados abriu, de súbito, as enormes portas de madeira-de-lei irrompendo no gigantesco escritório central da mansão D'if. Não se tratava de um escritório qualquer. As quatro paredes eram cobertas de livros em prateleiras que equivaliam a uma altura de três andares. Escadas levavam às espécies de pisos internos, como varandas, que contornavam os andares superiores da biblioteca.

O homem caminhou em passos firmes à enorme escrivaninha de mogno negro. Localizou um maço de cigarros em uma das gavetas e acendeu um, agora diante do janelão com vista para os impecáveis jardins. Menos de meio minuto depois um segundo homem, parecendo ofegante, adentrou no lugar. Não devia ter mais que quarenta anos, tinha cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis ameaçadores, cavanhaque, pele bronzeada, ombros largos e maxilares acentuados. Sua face seria muito atraente se não estivesse marcada por uma horrenda cicatriz em quase todo o lado esquerdo.

Harry tragou o cigarro e retirou o sobretudo negro que vestia sobre a camisa de tricô também de cor preta. Observou seu visitante de maneira curiosa.

- Você não tem sido nem um pouco sensato nos últimos dias. – disse o dono do cavanhaque em tom gélido.

- Mesmo, Stuart? Por que será que eu discordo totalmente de você? Ah! Já sei... é porque não tenho sido nem um pouco sensato durante toda a última década!

- O que pensa que está fazendo homem? – ele parecia tenso. – O que deu em você para aparecer em Buxton daquele modo... _Insano_?

Harry sorriu discretamente.

- Eu pirei. – Stuart expirou, afobado. – Anda! Corra e peça a interdição! O interditado acabará sendo você quando afirmar que o motivo é minha ida ao casamento de uma velha amiga...

- O casamento! Bem lembrado... Não houve casamento algum!

- O quê? – disse Harry surpreso. – Não seja ridículo... É claro que houve!

- Não! – Stuart jogou a edição do Profeta do dia anterior que tinha em mãos. – Veja! _Não-houve-casamento_!

Harry tomou o jornal em mãos observando uma nota na lateral da página. Levantou a sobrancelha.

"_Casamento de magnata vai por água abaixo. – Noivo abandonado no altar."_

Ele sorriu fascinado.

- Ela não casou! – exclamou baixinho, rindo em seguida. – Hermione é mesmo totalmente maluca!

- Do que ri? Isto não é engraçado!

Harry riu mais alto.

- Você está enganado, isto é muito, muito engraçado! – o outro ameaçou protestar. – E é melhor calar a boca, _bonitinho_. – Stuart o olhou, furioso. – Se você não tivesse aparecido e me arrastado de lá eu teria presenciado uma das cenas mais hilárias de todos os tempos. _"Noivo abandonado no altar" _– releu em voz alta. – Veja está manchete... Meus jornalistas são excelentes! Brilhante!

- Brilhante? – disse muito sério. – Não acho que o _Professor_ tenha apreciado e muito menos achado brilhante.

Harry ostentou uma expressão preocupada.

- Ah, é verdade... – falou em tom grave. – Ele deve realmente ter achado o episódio muito embaraçoso e... Sabe o que mais? Estou me lixando! Na realidade, quanto mais fodido ele estiver, pra mim melhor! – jogou o profeta na escrivaninha.

Stuart estava mortificado, seu maxilar tremia.

- Deveria ter imaginado. – falou calmamente. – Tenho absoluta certeza que sua presença em Buxton foi indispensável para a não-conclusão da cerimônia e conseqüentemente para o eventual transtorno causado a pessoas tão influentes da nossa sociedade. – apontou para a notícia.

- Você acha? – indagou Harry franzindo a testa.

- Absoluta certeza. – repetiu dando ênfase as palavras.

- Ah, não diga isto! Assim ficarei tão orgulhoso do feito que meu ego acabará ganhando vida própria! Não seria terrível? – falou em tom falsamente entristecido.

O outro respirou fundo.

- Sabe que não está agindo de acordo com o combinado...

- Acontece que eu já estou de saco cheio de toda esta **PALHAÇADA **que vocês armaram... – berrou irritadíssimo. - ... De ter que agir _"de acordo com o combinado"_ e de todas essas regras **PATÉTICAS**!

Deu a volta na escrivaninha frente a frente com Stuart, que engoliu seco.

- Quer saber da última? **Eu** faço as regras agora! O joguinho _acabou_.

- É melhor se acalmar Henry. – disse ele em tom sereno.

- Meu-nome-é-Harry-Potter. – rangeu entre dentes. – Aconselho que me chame assim.

- Shhhh! – pediu desesperadamente. – Algum criado pode ouvir!

- Oh, você teme que alguém ouça que **MEU NOME É HARRY POTTER**? – gritou as últimas palavras.

Achou que Stuart fosse desmaiar, estava muito pálido.

- Aguarde. Você terá uma longa e cansativa conversa com o Carter. Acredite, ele e o _Professor _não vão ficar nem um pouco satisfeitos com sua constante impertinência. – advertiu em tom grave.

- Hum... – Harry atirou a ponta de cigarro pela janela e pôs as mãos nos bolsos. – Suponho que fará um detalhado e minucioso relatório das minhas transgressões disciplinares. Estou certo?

- Certíssimo. – concordou em tom superior.

- Muito bem, pois não esqueça de incluir em seu relato o que vou dizer agora. Não pretendo repetir, portanto escute com atenção: Eu espero que você, o Carter e esse seu Professorzinho de merda vão todos se ferrar! – falou em tom baixo e intimidante.

Stuart contraiu a mandíbula.

- Com licença?

Uma voz feminina receosa soou na entrada do escritório. Harry olhou-a.

- Sim?

- Sir, o carro chegou.

- Ah, obrigado Justine. Por favor, peça a Gilbert e Maxime que desçam as minhas malas.

A mulher acenou positivamente e retirou-se tão silenciosa quanto havia chegado.

- Malas? – disse Stuart ao certificar-se da saída da criada. – Pretende ir a algum lugar?

- Ah, não, não. Estou doando meus pertences para uma fundação beneficente. O carro veio buscá-las para que embarquem no próximo avião com destino à Somália! – respondeu irônico. O outro parecia confuso.

- O quê?

- É óbvio que pretendo ir a algum lugar, seu asno! – fez uma pausa. – Eu vou embora.

- O que disse? – repetiu ainda perplexo.

- Que parte de _"eu vou embora"_ você não entendeu? – retrucou Harry com sarcasmo, Stuart estava boquiaberto.

- Você perdeu totalmente o senso da realidade! Não pode ir embora daqui!

- Sim, eu posso. Eu posso fazer o que quiser, esqueceu? _Minhas-regras-agora_. Então... Irei embora.

O homem virou-se apoiando as mãos na mesa de mogno.

- Receio não poder permitir que cometa tal sandice e... – voltou-se com sua varinha em punho. A de Harry, no entanto já estava encostada em seu peito. Uma gota de suor escorreu pela têmpora esquerda de Stuart.

- O que estava dizendo? – indagou Harry.

- Hen... – ele forçou a varinha na carne do homem, censurando-o com o olhar. – Harry... – corrigiu-se. – Vamos conversar, está bem?

- Desculpe... Não tenho tempo. Há um carro a minha espera, sabe?

Um músculo se contraiu na face de Stuart.

- E há um exército de prontidão à espera de pupilos revoltos.

- Não diga! Que excitante. É uma pena que eu já tenha derrotado adversários _de verdade_, se é que me entende... Preciso citar o nome dele? Melhor não, seria absurdamente desagradável vê-lo se borrar todo. – concluiu com escárnio.

- Homem, você não sabe com quem está se metendo! – advertiu.

Harry gargalhou, então ficou subitamente sério.

- Correção: _Vocês_ que não sabem com quem estão se metendo! Ou será que já esqueceu quem eu sou? – disse em tom ameaçador. – Se fosse você, avisava a seus chefes para tomar bastante cuidado a partir de hoje. Harry Potter voltou. E está _muito_ perigoso.

O olhar temeroso de Stuart sucumbiu diante do de Harry.

- Para onde está indo?

- Boa pergunta. Por que não pede ao _Professor_ e seu exército de Mutantes que descubra? – destilou.

- Acredite, eles irão descobrir, mais cedo do que imagina!

- Eu sei disso. É uma lástima, mas desde já, estou muito bem preparado, obrigado. De antemão digo: Sinto muito por vocês.

Stuart bufou.

- Quer, por favor, desencostar sua varinha de mim?

Harry sorriu.

- É claro! – e aproximou-se murmurando em tom sério. – _Estupefaça!_

Antes de qualquer reação além de um esbugalhar de olhos o corpo inconsciente de Charles Stuart caiu com um baque abafado no chão. Harry colheu uma quantidade considerável dos fios grisalhos e os guardou junto com a varinha no bolso no grande casaco, deu meia volta, bateu às enormes portas atrás de si e rumou para o vestíbulo. Justine o aguardava.

- _Sir_, está tudo pronto.

- Ótimo. – acenou positivamente co ma cabeça. – A propósito, Sir Stuart pediu para não ser incomodado, está muito absorto na leitura da edição renovada do _Kama Sutra_, por favor, não o interrompam.

Justine sorriu timidamente com as faces ruborizadas enquanto Harry vestiu o sobretudo.

- Tome conta da casa Justine. Tenho ótimos planos para ela.

- _Sir_ demora a voltar? – Harry refletiu.

- Espero que não, Justine. Espero que não.

Deixou a mansão, escoltado pelos fiéis empregados. Despediu-se e embarcou no espaçoso carro de transporte. Owen, o grisalho motorista, já passava dos cinqüenta e escutava B. B. King, uma agradável canção que ele conhecia muito bem. Sorriu para Harry com entusiasmo e perguntou, já dando partida no carro.

- _Sir_, para onde?

Harry acendeu um cigarro e inspirou profundamente o aroma orvalhado e aconchegante de D'if. Respondeu após alguns momentos:

- Londres. Vamos para Londres.

XXX

Não havia habitante do bairro londrino de St. John's wood que não conhecesse a Queen's lullaby. Construída na década de quarenta por um famoso arquiteto americano, a mansão era encomenda de uma viúva Sueca muito espirituosa que se intitulava rainha e tinha oito filhos. O nome simplório por excelência atraia zombarias dos vizinhos ilustres, pois não combinava nem um pouco com o toque funesto que Mcnolt, o arquiteto, fez questão de colocar em cada coluna da mansão. Tanto que a primeira coisa que os irmãos mais velhos, os gêmeos Judith e Joan fizeram após enterrar a mãe foi vender a propriedade. O interessado pagou o que chegou a exclamar como sendo um valor diminuto comparado à sua fortuna, e quando indagado o destino que daria a casa afirmou com um tom muito duvidoso, segundo Judith, que moraria lá com sua jovem e linda esposa acrescentando que em muito breve teriam notícias do grande império construído em Queen's Lullaby. Judith não deu importância ao brilho temeroso dos olhos cinzentos daquele homem, tratou apenas de comemorar com o irmão o ótimo negócio que havia feito, por debaixo dos panos poderia embolsar um valor além da herança sem o conhecimento dos irmãos já que vendera a casa por uma quantia bem acima do avaliado. Fosse qual fosse o destino que aquele senhor pretendesse dar a Queen's Lullaby estava satisfeita com o sucesso da transação, e isto já bastava para achar que o Sr. e Sra. Conwell eram na verdade muito, muito generosos.

Oito anos depois não havia habitante do bairro Londrino de St. Johns Wood que não conhecesse a Queen's Lullaby e seus ilustres proprietários. Levavam uma vida em ritmo magnificente, rodeada de luxo e esplendor por todos os lados, mas não eram pessoas muito sociáveis com os vizinhos. Os Conwell não tinham fama de serem bruxos que apreciassem interagir com indivíduos que estivessem além do seu ciclo de amizades e negócios. Negócios dos quais não se sabia a natureza, mas pela mera observação da rotina na casa e das visitas presumia-se ser de cunho empresarial da mais alta aristocracia britânica. Ademais pouco se via a face dos moradores de Queen's Lullaby, já que praticamente impossível romper as imensas muralhas e o pequeno bosque a seu redor, e quando estes saíam era de forma muito discreta, normalmente passando desapercebidos em automóveis trouxas podendo, até mesmo serem confundidos com os inúmeros visitantes que iam e vinham durante todo o dia, inclusive em algumas ocasiões, durante a noite.

Naquela amena tarde o veículo que atravessou os portões de Queen's Lullaby era uma distinta limusine, que tinia em brilho. Seu ocupante saltou à frente da porta principal da casa e tocou a campainha. Era um homem que já passava dos cinqüenta, cabelos brancos, pele alva com aparência mortificada, gélidos olhos azuis, corpo magro. O terno não tinha uma prega, era absolutamente negro. A governanta atendeu no primeiro toque, tinha uma expressão pesada, assim como a atmosfera da casa.

- Mr. Werwick? - O homem acenou com a cabeça, positivamente. - Acompanhe-me, por favor.

Ele seguiu a empregada atravessando o vestíbulo, o hall e um longo corredor, chegando ao já conhecido Gabinete da mansão Queen's Lullaby.

- Mr. Werwick chegou. - falou a mulher para o homem sentado de costas para a porta em uma imensa cadeira giratória de couro cor-de-sangue, assim como os carpetes.

- Obrigado, Constance. - agradeceu ele girando para encarar com os olhos cinza o visitante.

Seus cabelos loiros estavam mais compridos, a face amadurecida, porém o humor parecia alterado. Um observador mais minucioso ousaria dizer que ele estava aborrecido, contrariado.

- Mr. Malfoy. É um prazer encontrá-lo.

- Como vai Lennox? Sente-se.

- Obrigado. - sentou-se.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? - disse ele quando Constance já retornava com dois cálices de conhaque. Werwick aceitou.

- Ficamos muito satisfeitos de enfim acertarmos este encontro. Nossos amigos já começavam a achar que não receberia nosso emissário nunca!

Draco cruzou as mãos sobre o abdômen.

- Eu tive alguns contratempos. - sua face tornou-se deprimida.

- Ah! Tomamos conhecimento do incidente em Somerset... Uma fatalidade, de fato.

O loiro observou com desdém o lamurio, ou melhor, o pseudolamurio do visitante.

- Sim. Então... Qual o ponto?

- Como sempre o senhor não aprecia os circunlóquios...

- Evidentemente não. Não tenho tempo a perder e tenho certeza que você também, portanto melhor sermos diretos. Concorda?

- Em absoluto. - tomou um gole de conhaque. Draco acendeu um cigarro. - Venho em nome da instituição.

- Suspeitei desde o princípio. - disse Draco afobado. - O que a sua instituição, ou melhor, o que o Carter quer?

- A minha Instituição deseja que colabore com uma de nossas causas.

Draco gargalhou gostosamente.

- O que o faz pensar que eu colaboraria com alguma causa? Não sou como Kirk... Sabe que não tenho interesse em me associar a vocês!

- Sabemos. E não desejamos que se torne um de nós como Kirk. Não é isto.

- Está bem... Seja claro, por obséquio.

- Há uma grande ameaça para a nossa sobrevivência a solta, e nós pretendemos acabar com esta ameaça, se é que me entende.

"_Problemas, sempre problemas!"_, lamentou-se em pensamento. _"Mas não são meus... Já os tenho às pencas, não preciso de mais alguns. Principalmente dos desta instituição estúpida"_, controlou-se tomando seu conhaque.

- Humrum. E onde eu entro?

- Apenas apoio. A instituição está começando uma caçada e vai precisar de todo o auxílio possível nesse sentido.

- Quer meu auxílio para pegá-lo? - disse impassível. – Para conter esta _ameaça_?

- Exatamente.

- E o que eu ganho com isto?

Lennox contraiu os lábios num gesto de obviedade.

- Cairá nas Graças da Instituição, Sr. Malfoy.

Draco tragou o cigarro, analisou atenciosamente a bebida que girava na imensa taça até que mirou Werwick.

- Não estou interessado.

- E também, além disso... - Werwick prosseguiu ignorando o comentário de Malfoy. - Poderá contar com o nosso _auxílio_... Caso resolva entrar sorrateiramente no Ministério da Magia por esses dias.

Draco teve uma mínima mudança de expressão. Seu olhar tornou-se mais brilhante. Ele sorriu discretamente para Werwick.

- Agora a idéia está me parecendo simpática...

- Este é o ponto Mr. Malfoy. Nos ajuda e o ajudamos.

- Estou vendo... – fez uma pausa e ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Podem contar comigo.

Werwick sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Excelente.

- Vai me dizer o nome da ameaça ou ela já foi registrada assim?

O homem deu uma risadinha.

- Direi. Creio que é um velho conhecido seu.

- Mesmo? Que excitante. Quem é?

Lennox esperou alguns momentos, tomou mais um gole de conhaque e disse em tom baixo:

- Harry Potter.

Draco desencostou-se da cadeira num sobressalto e inclinou-se para frente.

- _Harry-Potter_? - perguntou em tom sério.

- O próprio.

Ele riu alegremente.

- Quer pegar Harry Potter? Por que não mencionou antes! - indagou com entusiasmo maléfico.

- Parece que realmente considera o caso empolgante...

Draco ostentou uma expressão de incredulidade.

- Você não tem idéia! Isto chega até a ser uma questão pessoal... Eu faria por puro prazer. Merece até um brinde!

Levantou o cálice e tocou de leve o de Werwick.

- Acertados? – questionou o visitante.

Os olhos cinza de Draco Malfoy cintilaram de excitação pela primeira vez em semanas, uma chama incandescente brotou em seu peito.

- Acertados!

XXX

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. O Estranho na Park Lane

**Título: Acerto de Contas – O Dossiê Haarlem**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** marigallagher(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com ou mmaaryy(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance/Aventura

**Status:** Em andamento

**Sinopse:** (PÓS-HOG) Hermione está à beira do altar, pronta para casar-se e ser feliz para sempre. Mas algo faz com que ela simplesmente repense suas decisões. Harry Potter voltou, mais misterioso e charmoso do que nunca...

**No capítulo anterior...**

**Harry Potter resolve voltar a Londres, enquanto que Draco Malfoy recebe um interessante convite: Ajudar a caçá-lo.**

**_Capítulo IV – O estranho na Park Lane_**

"_I turned on the lights, the TV and the radio_

_Still I can't escape the ghost of you_

_What has happened to it all?_

_Crazy, some'd say_

_Where is the life that I recognize?_

_Gone away"_

_Duran Duran – Ordinary World_

Hermione sentou-se na espreguiçadeira, em sua varanda. Numa das mãos tinha uma taça de vinho, na outra uma coisa que há muitos anos não segurava, um cigarro. No som, ouvia Vivaldi, no último volume, precisava pensar. Estava entristecida. Ryan não queria vê-la, ou falar com ela. Finalmente a ficha parecia ter caído: no momento que abandonou o altar, perdeu não apenas o casamento, mas sim Ryan. Só então percebeu, que ele deveria estar furioso, sentindo-se rejeitado, o que não era verdade! Não o havia rejeitado, não a ele, apenas não estava pronta para dizer o _"sim"_.

Provavelmente nunca teria a oportunidade de explicar isto e fazê-lo entender, se é que isto era possível. A consciência estava lhe importunando, fazendo-a se perguntar o tempo inteiro se havia enlouquecido de vez por largar o noivo daquela forma inaceitável e porquê mesmo antes de ver Harry se sentia tão desconfortável e alheia a tudo que estava prestes a acontecer. Não sabia estas respostas e isto a deixava com uma dúvida ainda maior: O que faria agora?

Tinha acabado de anoitecer, a rua estava razoavelmente movimentada, a mudança para o apartamento de cima finalmente havia começado e provavelmente no dia seguinte teria que fazer uma costumeira visita de boas vindas ao novo vizinho. No Hydes Park poucas pessoas caminhavam e conversavam, duas amigas, um casal, um rapaz fazia cooper, um ambulante vendia doces e um homem de sobretudo estava parado à beira da Park Lane, provavelmente esperando momento ideal para atravessar. Ela conseguiu captar em poucos minutos pelo menos meia dúzia de oportunidades para chegar ao outro lado. _"Que imbecil"_, pensou, _"Deve ser cego"_. Quanto mais observava a cena, mais ficava impaciente por ela mesma não poder estar fazendo a travessia. O homem continuava imóvel, mãos nos bolsos, posicionado exatamente à frente de seu apartamento. Permaneceu com seu olhar fixo sobre ele. O sobretudo negro possuía uma espécie de capuz e pela distância não conseguia ver sua face. Passaram-se muitos outros minutos, chegou à conclusão que fosse quem fosse, não estava pretendendo atravessar, embora não se movesse. Fez um gesto com as mãos e o som de _"Winter"_ ecoou. Deixou a música penetrar em sua mente e o vinho em suas veias.

O desconhecido a inquietava, já estava lá há cerca de quinze minutos em frente à sua casa. Sim... _Em frente a sua casa_!

O coração deu salto. Hermione levantou-se e foi até o batente da varanda. Uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Olhou mais uma vez para o homem, então entrou em casa, desligou o som e pegou o sobretudo. Neste instante, pulou de susto, quando ao mesmo tempo o telefone tocou e três batidas na porta soaram. Ela olhou da porta para o aparelho que estava no segundo toque, dois segundos depois colocou o fone no ouvido.

- Sim?

Sinal de ocupado.

- Interessante. - disse a sim mesma caminhando e abrindo a porta em seguida. Não havia ninguém e curiosamente as luzes do corredor estavam apagadas. - _Muito_ interessante.

Algo estranho estava acontecendo, ela podia sentir. Vestiu o sobretudo, um gorro de lã e saiu de casa. Seu apartamento ficava no terceiro andar, desceu as escadas e chegou à rua. À beira da Park Lane ainda estava o desconhecido e aparentemente não a vira descer. Um vento esquisito passou a seu lado. Olhou em volta, tudo parecia normal. Esperou o semáforo fechar, atravessou a rua rapidamente e foi na direção dele.

- Hey! - chamou a alguns metros. O homem virou a cabeça instantaneamente para ela e depois deu as costas quase correndo na direção do Hyde's Park. - Hey! Espere!

Hermione o seguiu.

- Senhor, espere!

Quando se deu conta já estava no interior do parque, parou para voltar, mas ao virar-se para o lado da rua outras figuras vestidas de preto surgiram pouco a pouco... Uma... Três... Seis. Hermione pensou rápido. Já estava bem distante de casa, teria que se livrar dessa sozinha.

- Ah... Droga! - murmurou antes de embrenhar-se entre as árvores já com a varinha em mãos.

Conhecia bem o lugar, esta era sua única vantagem, apesar da escuridão. Correu rápido, contornando a trilha de caminhada pela área arborizada. Observou a alameda de uma clareira aonde havia chegado. Lado direito, vazio. Lado esquerdo, vazio. Girou nos calcanhares para continuar o retorno e entendeu porquê a trilha estava vazia. Agora, vindo de todos os lados, as figuras negras se aproximavam. Hermione pensou em correr, mas as luzes vermelhas já cintilavam em sua direção.

- _Protego!_ - gritou fazendo recuar três delas e desviando-se entre as árvores de mais duas.

Um dos homens estava muito próximo.

- Pegamos você, espertinha!

- É mesmo, então pegue isto! _Conjunctivitus Curse_! - atirou-lhe. o Homem caiu gritando com as mãos nos olhos. - _Estupefaça_! - atingiu um segundo e no terceiro: - _Locomotor Mortis_!

Mais três se aproximavam em linha, vindo em sua direção. Hermione preparou-se com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Um dos homens conjurou uma grande pedra para atingi-la.

- _Impedimenta!_

Um deles gargalhou.

- Acabou! Está encurralada!

- O que vamos fazer com ela, han?

- Levá-la para o nosso chefinho, é claro! Ela é muito preciosa...

- Quem são vocês? - indagou ela apreensiva.

- Logo logo você saberá... - os três apontaram a varinha para ela.

Assustou-se, estava frente à frente com os desconhecidos, não conseguiria repelir todos os feitiços ao mesmo tempo. Pensava seriamente em correr quando os três homens caíram um a um atingidos por luzes vindas de suas costas. Feitiços advindos do "nada" a haviam salvado. Intrigada caminhou devagar até o local onde a escuridão estava mais intensa, de onde provinham os encantamentos que derrubaram seus adversários. Não havia sinal de ninguém. Prosseguiu. Já estava a cerca de vinte metros de distância da Clareira, quase não ouvia mais os gritos do primeiro homem atingido nos olhos quando subitamente foi puxada pelo antebraço e uma mão firme a imobilizou e tapou sua boca.

Hermione debateu-se tentando inutilmente livrar-se do captor. Ele procurava arrastá-la para mais longe, mas ela resistia, tinha se tornado uma mulher muito forte após o treinamento de aurores, porém ainda estava dominada e quase sem fôlego. Não conseguiria defender-se por muito tempo, fez uma última tentativa de afastar o braço do homem em sua boca, não obteve sucesso, então num instinto mordeu a mão dele com toda força que pôde reunir. Ouviu um resmungo de dor e com o cotovelo num golpe derrubou o corpo do homem sobre os pedregulhos. Finalmente solta das garras apanhou velozmente a varinha e apontou para ele.

- Está na minha mira! Melhor não tentar nada! - gritou ofegante. - Quem diabos é você!

Discerniu na escuridão a figura encolhida massageando as costelas, buscando se levantar.

- _Lumus!_

Ele estava com a cabeça baixa até que a levantou e baixou o capuz do sobretudo para encarar a luz.

- Hermione, sou eu!

Hermione sentiu-se tonta, quase parou de respirar, boquiaberta ao ver seu rosto. A mesma pele alva, ligeiramente coberta por uma barba rala, os cabelos negros arrepiados até a nuca e os vibrantes olhos verde-azulados que havia visto no dia de seu casamento. Deixou cair a varinha numa manifestação de assombro e a luz que agora provinha apenas do chão se transformou em penumbra. Ele levantou-se com dificuldade e com uma expressão mais satisfeita e abriu os braços.

- Sou-eu. - repetiu como que para despertá-la.

Hermione de repente parecia ter perdido a voz, e como não conseguisse pronunciar uma palavra sequer sorriu e atirou-se em seus braços o apertando em um fortíssimo abraço, pôs toda a força que conseguia juntar naquele abraço, como se dele dependesse sua própria vida.

- Harry! - exclamou ela, muito emocionada apertando entre os punhos o tecido do sobretudo de Harry. - Eu sabia! Eu sabia que estava vivo! Eu tinha certeza que era você em Buxton! Mal pude acreditar que não tinha morrido, eu quase enlouqueci! Não tenho feito outra coisa nos últimos dias além de tentar encontrar você. Ah Harry... Eu senti tanto, tanto a sua falta! Nós todos sentimos! Aconteceu tanta coisa, queria tanto que você estivesse aqui pra ver! - ela disse muito rápido e definitivamente já havia recuperado a fala.

Ele acariciou os cabelos dela sorrindo de seu ataque de tagarelice e do abraço sufocante que ainda não chegara ao fim. Não conseguiria descrever o quanto era bom rever Hermione e estar de volta.

- Hermione... Hermione... - murmurou agora olhando para ela. - Agora que está menos arisca posso dizer também senti muito sua falta, e de todos, quase morri de verdade de tantas saudades!

- Ah Merlin. - ela teve um sobressalto ao reparar a mão ensangüentada de Harry. - Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe. Eu sinto muito, não sabia que era você! Eu o machuquei não é?

Ele fez uma careta.

- Não... Está tudo bem, apenas cortei a mão e devo estar com uns arranhões devido à queda, não é nada...

Hermione o olhou num misto de preocupação, culpa e desespero.

- É claro que o machuquei, por favor, me perdoe. - fez uma pausa. - Não consigo acreditar que esteja realmente aqui! Estou... Muito, muito confusa. O que aconteceu? Por que encenou sua morte e escondeu isto de nós? Onde esteve durante todos esses anos? E quem são estas pessoas que me atacaram?

Harry respirou fundo com o bombardeio de perguntas, mas sabia que tinha o dever de respondê-las.

- Calma Hermione. Eu vou contar tudo. Absolutamente tudo. – disse Harry em tom sério. – Mas tenho que tirá-la daqui antes que eles acordem. Vamos para a sua casa.

- Tudo bem!

Ele segurou a mão de Hermione.

- Leve-me até lá.

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, respirou fundo e aparatou junto de Harry na sua sala. Ele olhou em volta ao chegar, a decoração leve nos quadros e cor das paredes, os móveis ajustados com perfeição e a quantidade de pequenos objetos que variavam em porta-retratos ou enfeites em alusão a cultura bruxa deixavam o apartamento simplesmente a cara de Hermione. Era espaçoso e ao mesmo tempo aconchegante.

- Este lugar é ótimo. – disse a ela com um sorriso.

Hermione suspirou. Pensou em dizer um "obrigada" ou algo parecido, mas o fato de Harry, uma pessoa que considerava estar morta, fazer elogios À decoração de seu apartamento era algo surreal demais para ser apenas agradecido.

- Realmente não consigo acreditar que esteja aqui. – foi o que ela respondeu.

- Eu entendo... – retrucou Harry com um tom sério. – Deve ser o choque.

Ela o olhava ainda com certa incredulidade. Era o mesmo Harry, mas com as devidas diferenças que dez anos poderiam causar, não era mais o garoto Harry, de jeito nenhum. Era um homem que ela encarava como atraente, sedutor e maduro. Os traços estavam mais definidos e sincronizados até mesmo caprichados, as roupas eram elegantes e misteriosas ao mesmo tempo. Estava mais vivo do que nunca.

- Você quer beber alguma coisa? – o que poderia dizer?

Antes que Harry respondesse, Hermione ouviu a campainha. Ele a olhou, interrogativo.

- Está esperando alguém?

- Não...

- Hermione... Não é bom que me vejam ainda, não antes que eu conte tudo a você, então preciso me esconder ou se você achar melhor eu volto outra hora e...

- Não! – ela negou com convicção. – Vá pra o quarto de estudos, é a segunda porta a esquerda no corredor. Nem-pense em ir embora, entendeu?

Harry concordou sorrindo do familiar tom exigente da amiga e saiu. Hermione foi até a porta e a abriu. Era a última pessoa que esperava que batesse à sua porta. Pela segunda vez na noite, se sentiu tonta. Ali na sua porta estava ninguém mais ninguém menos que...

- Ryan!

- Olá. – disse ele com voz baixa e um semblante impassível. – Posso entrar?

Hermione abriu caminho.

- Claro. – respondeu.

Ryan entrou e sentou-se no estofado. Hermione tomou espaço à frente dele. Estava visivelmente perturbada. Então ele queria vê-la. Não era maravilhoso? Talvez.

- Soube que esteve na minha casa. Desculpe pela minha mãe, ela estava... Alterada. Não avisou que você tinha ido me visitar, e não me chamou. Sinto muito.

Hermione sentiu um aperto no peito.

- Ryan, por favor, pare. Entendo perfeitamente a Margery. Eu que devo desculpas a você. Agi muito mal, nem sei se há perdão para o que eu fiz você passar. Tenho certeza que o decepcionei demais, você tem todos os motivos para ficar chateado e eu... Eu me sinto péssima...

Ele não falou nada de imediato, até que com os olhos brilhantes parou de encarar o chão e olhou para ela.

- O que aconteceu, Hermione? Por que fez aquilo? Há uma outra pessoa? Ou você simplesmente desistiu de se casar porque não gosta mais de mim? Se era este o caso, por que não me procurou para contar? Não precisava ter deixado a situação chegar ao ponto que chegou!

Ryan fazia suposições razoáveis que Hermione não havia nem cogitado que pudessem ser feitas e involuntariamente sentiu-se vil, mesquinha por mesmo sem intenção tê-lo feito sofrer.

- Não há uma outra pessoa... E nem eu havia desistido de casar! Até aquele momento era o que eu mais queria! Ryan... Preciso que me escute: Eu nunca menti para você em relação a meus sentimentos, _nunca_. Sempre fui absolutamente sincera com você, era nisso que o nosso relacionamento se baseava lembra? Sinceridade e confiança. Eu jamais subiria ao altar com você se houvesse uma outra pessoa.

- Então qual foi o problema, Hermione? Por que desistiu do nosso casamento? Por quê!

"_Por quê"_. Era a pergunta que vinha se fazendo com freqüência desde que embarcara no trem de volta para Londres. Curiosamente, deparou-se com a verdade: Não sabia por quê. Não sabia.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que me deu, ou melhor... Eu sei sim. Ryan... Fui tomada por alguma espécie de pânico sem procedentes, me senti muito assustada e também perturbada com o que aconteceu naquele dia... Eu... Você era a pessoa certa, eu só... Não estava preparada. Descobri isto um pouco tarde... Sei que isto é imperdoável, mas, me desculpe.

Ele piscou lentamente.

- Não é imperdoável. É de casamento que estamos falando, qualquer pessoa está sujeita a sentir o que você sentiu. Se não estava sé sentindo preparada, fez a coisa certa ao optar por não se casar naquele momento. Eu entendo. Não precisa nem pedir desculpas. Eu a amo.

Hermione sorriu, comovida com a compreensão dele.

- Muito obrigada. Você está sendo maravilhoso. De verdade.

- Você disse que... Ficou muito perturbada com o que aconteceu naquele dia. O que aconteceu? Foi a minha mãe? Ela fez alguma coisa que eu não saiba?

- Não, não. A Margery não fez nada, ninguém fez. Foi uma outra coisa. Não tem absolutamente nada a ver com nós dois...

- Só me fale se puder.

Hermione refletiu por alguns segundos.

- Eu posso falar. – disse decidida. – Confio em você. Só peço que não comente com ninguém.

- Tudo bem. Não comentarei.

- Naquele dia, exatamente no momento que subi no altar eu descobri que um grande amigo de muitos anos atrás não havia morrido. – falou com cautela. Ryan permaneceu com uma expressão compreensiva. – Fiquei muito abalada, não podia simplesmente continuar lá, dizer sim e viajar em lua de mel depois desse choque.

- Ah... Eu entendo. Entendo perfeitamente. – calou-se por instantes. – Quero que saiba que... Se por acaso ainda gostar de mim eu... Adoraria que reatássemos.

Ela sorriu desacreditada.

- Fala sério?

- Sim. Ainda quero me casar com você, se me aceitar, é claro. - Sentiu novamente o mesmo pânico do dia fatídico que deveria se casar. Ryan percebeu. – Calma, não me entenda mal. Sei que se não estava preparada há três dias não é agora que vai estar. Falo de planos futuros, para o dia que você quiser.

- Ryan... Eu realmente preciso pensar muito, amadurecer esta idéia. Preciso de tempo. Seria capaz de me esperar?

- Eu amo você. – foi o que ele respondeu. – Espero o tempo que for necessário.

Hermione apertou as mãos Ryan entre as suas.

- Obrigada. – murmurou.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Mas... E o seu amigo? Como está? Aliás... Quem é ele?

Ela tomou fôlego para responder.

- Sou eu. – a voz de Harry respondeu da ponta do corredor.

Hermione soltou instintivamente as mãos de Ryan e se levantou.

- Ah Harry... Este é...

- Olá. – Harry interrompeu caminhando e estendendo a mão para Ryan. – Harry Potter, muito prazer.

O loiro hesitou até que se pôs de pé e cumprimentou o outro.

- Ryan Carmichael. – disse em tom baixo.

- O _ex_-_noivo_ de Hermione. – afirmou Harry, e o outro não pareceu se agradar. – Conheço-o de nome. Sua família é proprietária da L.R pesquisas, não é mesmo?

- Sim. – respondeu sem emoção.

- Faz estudos em todas as áreas de cultura bruxa.

- Exatamente.

- Acho um trabalho brilhante.

- Obrigado.

Hermione nunca vira Ryan tão monossilábico. Ele sem dúvida estava tão surpreso quanto ela por saber que Harry estava muito bem informado a respeito de seus negócios.

- De nada. Já ouvi pessoas próximas mencionarem muito esta firma. Interessante. – disse pensativo.

- Também já ouvi muito falar de você...

- Tenho certeza que sim. – retrucou imediatamente.

Os dois se encararam até que Ryan rompeu o contato visual e virou-se para Hermione.

- Eu... Não sabia que estava com visitas. Vou embora. Nos falamos depois.

Ela deu de ombros e o levou até a saída.

- Desculpe se interrompi a conversa de vocês. – disse Harry ao vê-la retornar.

Estava tão feliz que a última coisa que faria seria se aborrecer com Harry por futilidades.

- Não tem importância.

Ele andou de um lado para outro lentamente com a mão no queixo, pensativo. Até que se dirigiu a Hermione.

- Ele não simpatizou comigo. Porque... Acha que não simpatizei com ele, o que é verdade. Pensa que sou arrogante e indiscreto, o que... – sorriu. – Não é de todo mentira. Vai acabar interpretando todas as minhas supostas demonstrações de gentileza como pretensão. Um sujeito apático, realmente.

Hermione estava em silêncio ao fim dos comentários de Harry. Como era possível que ele tivesse tirado tantas conclusões a respeito de alguém que acabara de conhecer e com quem falara por três minutos?

- Que feitiço é este que você está usando? – indagou interessada. Harry riu.

- O feitiço de _Decifrar pessoas_, minha querida. – respondeu, Hermione franziu a testa. – Calma! Não há feitiço algum, apenas percepção. – voltou a sorrir meio incrédulo. – E você ia _mesmo_ se casar com ele... – murmurou com ar reflexivo.

- Sim. – disse Hermione embora Harry não tivesse feito uma pergunta. – Por que tenho a impressão de que está um pouco... Incrédulo?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça devagar.

- Você pretende remarcar o casamento?

- Isto não vêm ao caso. Pode falar o que acha. Eu quero ouvir.

Harry assumiu de súbito uma postura empolgada e de alívio.

- Seu _ex_-noivo é o homem mais passivo que tive a oportunidade de me deparar, suas reações são indolentes e enganosas. As respostas são estereotipadas, sem originalidade e previsíveis. Ele não possui magnetismo, não sabe como se portar diante de uma mulher, mete os pés pelas mãos, segue rótulos. Falta ousadia e imprevisibilidade, o elemento surpresa, mesmo, além ser incapaz de exercer atração arrebatadora no sexo oposto. Ele tem boa aparência, maduro, é muito rico, no entanto, monótono e antiquado. Vocês não têm química alguma, mas a culpa não é sua de ele não ter tido a capacidade de encanto suficiente para aliciá-la. Ele fala repetidas vezes que a ama e o máximo que consegue em troca é um _"obrigada"_. Uma lástima. Seu casamento seria absurdamente enfadonho e a vida maçante! – concluiu sem fôlego com um outro sorriso. – E eu não gostei muito dele.

Hermione pestanejou várias vezes e cruzou os braços.

- Quem é você e o que fez com meu amigo Harry?

Ele levantou os ombros.

- Você disse que queria ouvir o que eu achava...

- Não estou te reconhecendo... Se eu fizesse esta pergunta a você antigamente teria como resposta um "Legal", "Eu não sei" ou "Está ok, Hermione". – imitou a voz mansa e indiferente do Harry adolescente.

- Oh Merlin... Das duas uma: Ou me tornei um tagarela inconveniente ou finalmente consegui reunir forças para dizer tudo que penso sem estar sob pressão.

- Fico satisfeita com a opção dois. – fez uma pausa. – Você realmente pensa tudo isso sobre o Ryan?

- Humrum. E você também, ou não o teria largado no altar. – afirmou com naturalidade.

- É mais complicado do que parece. – alegou.

- Você acha sim.

Hermione virou os olhos.

- Eu estou tão feliz de vê-lo aqui que... – calou. – Estou sem palavras.

- Eu vejo... Depois, quando a sua capacidade de argumentação voltar ao normal, discutiremos a respeito disso.

Hermione acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

- Agora... Supondo-se que nenhuma visita irá nos interromper, é hora de conversarmos Sr. Potter...

Harry refletiu e respirou fundo.

- Sim... E será uma _longa_ conversa...

XXX

CONTINUA


	6. Memórias

**Título: Acerto de Contas – O Dossiê Haarlem**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** marigallagher(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com ou mmaaryy(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance/Aventura

**Status:** Em andamento

**Sinopse:** (PÓS-HOG) Hermione está à beira do altar, pronta para casar-se e ser feliz para sempre. Mas algo faz com que ela simplesmente repense suas decisões. Harry Potter voltou, mais misterioso e charmoso do que nunca...

**No capítulo Anterior...**

**Hermione reencontrou Harry e voltou a ver Ryan, e o mistério da morte do amigo está prestes a lhe ser revelado... **

**_Capítulo V - Memórias_**

"_Well I never pray_

_But tonight I'm on my knees yeah_

_I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah_

_I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now_

_But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now"_

_The verve – Bittersweet Symphony_

Hermione preparou dois chocolates quentes e colou na mesa de centro à frente de Harry, que murmurou um obrigado e tomou um gole. Ela retirou o casaquinho de lã cinza que usava ficando apenas com uma camiseta de alças finas e jeans. Nunca vira Hermione tão à vontade, nem mesmo em Hogwarts. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia novamente em casa ao ter contato com uma pessoa tão conhecida a postura, o comportamento e até mesmo o semblante tão maduro de Hermione lhe proporcionavam um leve toque de desconhecido de estar diante de um "novo velho mundo".

- Bem... – disse ela com certa apreensão – Pode começar a falar.

Ele pousou sua caneca na mesa de centro fez o mesmo com a de Hermione, em seguida retirou um pequenino frasco de conteúdo prateado de dentro do casaco e levantou-se. Ainda em silêncio conjurou uma bacia pedregosa sobre a mesa e despejou nela toda a substância fluida brilhante na penseira.

- Prefiro lhe mostrar. – estendeu a mão para Hermione. - Me permite?

Ela aceitou o convite e junto dele mergulhou no limbo da penseira. Sentiu-se girar cada vez mais rapidamente e o chão sob seus pés deixara de existir. Seu estômago dava voltas quando finalmente paredes se materializaram à sua volta.

Após o rodopio Hermione viu-se À porta do que parecia ser um grande escritório. As paredes, para o seu fascínio, estavam cobertas de livros. Centenas de exemplares. Era noite e o gabinete estava iluminado apenas pelo fogo na lareira. Harry caminhou puxando Hermione pela mão para o interior do lugar que estava ocupado por duas pessoas, além deles. Ela pôde ver então o divã em uma das extremidades no qual repousava uma feição conhecida. Era ele. Harry. O Harry de quem Hermione se recordava, aquele que costumava ser seu amigo anos antes. Ainda estava sob as vestes de Hogwarts e Hermione soube de quando era aquela memória. Era do dia que ela por tempos considerou como sendo o último da vida de Harry. O dia, ou melhor, _a noite _da batalha final.

O outro ocupante do escritório era um homem de meia idade, face sisuda, imponente e despreocupada. Os cabelos penteados para trás de forma peculiar e os olhos levemente puxados, cor-de-chá, lhe concediam um ar austero e intimidante. Ele estava parado diante do janelão, observando com atenção algo do lado de fora. Sobre o divã, o jovem Harry remexeu-se despertando do aparente sono. Espreguiçou-se com os olhos semi cerrados até que ao reparar o local estranho a sua volta sentou-se sobressaltado massageando as têmporas com uma careta.

- Onde estou? – perguntou com tom rouco.

O homem de terno marrom voltou-se imediatamente abrindo um sorriso acolhedor.

- Mr. Potter! Que bom quem acordou, esperava ansiosamente por este momento... Como se sente? – a voz dele era musical e grave.

Harry franziu o cenho olhou mais uma vez para as paredes e objetos, a respiração ofegante.

- Onde estou? E quem é você? – falou ainda mais alto levando desesperadamente as mãos à cabeça num lamento de dor.

O homem pareceu satisfeito, seu semblante tornou-se mórbido. Em silêncio sacolejou um pequeno sino que aparentemente irritou mais o Harry jovem. Quase instantaneamente uma jovem criada irrompeu na sala, passando ao lado de Hermione. Carregava uma caneca de alumínio sobre uma bandeja, que estendeu a Harry.

- Beba, vai se sentir melhor. – disse o homem de terno marrom. – Teve uma noite muito agitada, Mr. Potter. - Harry, hesitante, aceitou a bebida e encostou os lábios na caneca. – Obrigado Martina. – agradeceu o outro a fazendo se retirar.

- Que lugar é este? Eu deveria estar em Hogwarts! O que estou fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu? E quem é você? – pestanejou assustado. – Eu... Eu estou...? – calou-se.

- Morto? – o homem completou com naturalidade. – Não.

O Harry jovem respirou aliviado.

- Não desta forma que imagina. – acrescentou o homem.

Harry franziu o cenho, confuso.

- Como assim?

- Meu nome é Ralph Carter. – fez uma pausa. – Eu sou o homem responsável por lhe conceder uma nova vida.

- O quê? Eu não estou entendendo... Eu... Onde estão os outros? – balbuciou.

- A salvo. Agora estão a salvo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Acabou, Harry. Está tudo terminado. O lorde das trevas está morto. – calou-se por um instante até que levantou a sobrancelha. – E você também.

O Harry adolescente estremeceu.

- _Quê_? Mas você disse que...

- Sim, eu disse. Também disse que seus amigos e todos os outros estão a salvo.

- E eles não estão?

- Enquanto acharem que você está morto, sim.

- O que quer dizer?

- Que agora, exatamente neste momento, para todo o mundo além destas paredes Harry Potter está _morto_. – o garoto horrorizou-se – Você está morto. É o que todos pensam.

- É algum tipo de... Piada? – retrucou o Harry jovem.

Carter resignou-se a olhá-lo com uma expressão severa.

- Não. Há um corpo e daqui a cerca de... – consultou o relógio de pulso. – ...Dezoito horas também haverá um funeral de Harry Potter, já está tudo arranjado.

- Um funeral? _Meu_ funeral?

- Teoricamente sim.

- Do que diabos você está falando! _Eu não morri_! – tentou levantar-se, mas as pernas cambalearam e caiu de volta ao estofado.

- É melhor se acalmar, Harry.

- Acalmar _o cacete_! – berrou de volta, a voz saiu esganiçada. – Quero saber o que está acontecendo e quero saber agora!

- Se não disciplinar seu tom terei que deixá-lo e nos veremos quando estiver mais sociável. – preparou-se para sair. – Martina o levará para seu quarto. Boa Noite.

O homem se aproximava de Hermione quando a voz de Harry voltou a ecoar.

- Espere! – Carter estancou.

- Sim?

- D-desculpe. – disse fazendo um certo esforço. – Pode me falar o que está havendo? Por favor?

Carter esbanjou um discreto e satisfeito sorriso.

- É claro. – retornou ao local inicial, diante da enorme escrivaninha. – Você tem o direito de saber, e iria saber de qualquer modo. Só quero que esteja tranqüilo o suficiente para isto.

- Eu estou. – tentou não soar tão ansioso quanto realmente se sentia.

- Muito bem. – levou as mãos aos bolsos. - Você não está em Hogwarts, nem perto. Estamos em Somerset. Você foi trazido para cá quase no mesmo instante que chegou ao Hospital St. Mungus há algumas horas trás. Sua lesão não foi grave, o feitiço de Bellatrix Lestrange não o atingiu o suficiente para causar estragos irreversíveis, ela não estava mais em condições de matar sequer uma coruja quando o atacou. Você apenas ficou inconsciente e ao chegar ao Hospital minha equipe cuidou para que sem que ninguém percebesse fosse removido.

- Removido? Vocês me trouxeram do Hospital para cá? Mas por quê?

- Para salvá-lo.

- E eu posso saber de quê?

- De você mesmo.

- O quê disse?

- O trouxemos para cá Harry para sua própria segurança e para segurança dos seus amigos e de toda a comunidade bruxa. Quando fizemos isto deixamos um corpo, devidamente morto, com a sua aparência. Todos pensam que _você_ está morto. Todos.

- Mas eu não estou!

- Não, felizmente não.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi. Vocês _forjaram_ minha morte?

Carter parecia não esperar pela pergunta.

- Exatamente. – admitiu com um pouco de prazer inesperado. – Uma ação acima de qualquer suspeita. Você deu entrada no Hospital e os médicos disseram algum tempo depois que não havia resistido, e fim. Fim da história.

- Não consigo acreditar no que estou ouvindo. Eu não o conheço! Por que fez algo assim, quem é você?

- É verdade, você não me conhece. Acho que ainda devo algumas explicações a respeito disto.

- É! Deve sim.

- Faço parte de uma comunidade fechada de tradição milenar chamada _Consecro de Nemesis_. – fez uma pausa. – Já ouviu falar da Deusa Nemesis, presumo?

Hermione teve um leve sobressalto e encontrou o olhar do amigo ao lado. O Harry adolescente se remexeu fazendo uma careta.

- Não. Quer dizer, não sei. O que tem ela?

- Nemesis é conhecida popularmente como a _'deusa que em nome dos deuses castigava os maus' _em outras palavras _"a deusa da justiça"_. Ela tem uma doutrina a qual seguimos. O _Consecro_ é uma instituição que tem como objetivo consagrar os ensinamentos de Nemesis e praticá-los.

- E o que tudo isto tem a ver comigo? – perguntou impaciente.

- Em essência nossa comunidade busca a paz onipresente. A harmonia entre as relações humanas. Coisa que há décadas temos buscado sem muito sucesso. Uma guerra explodiu, tivemos mais mortes do que nossa Irmandade poderia suportar, chegou-se a cogitar o estado total de caos, apocalipse. Esta noite, no entanto, um grande passo foi dado em busca desse objetivo. Aliás, dois passos.

- E quais foram?

- O primeiro foi a queda do Lorde das trevas. O segundo foi... A _sua_ queda.

Harry estremeceu.

- Espere um segundo. Sua deusa castigava os maus, e eu não sou mau! Não entendo onde está o seu interesse na minha morte!

- Você me interpretou mal. Não pretendemos castigá-lo, é lógico que não, Harry, o objetivo é justamente o contrário. O que queremos é deter, cessar as batalhas e proteger os envolvidos. – Harry continuava a o olhar, confuso. – O Lord das Trevas conseguiu unir mais dezenas de Comensais no último ano. Comensais que agora foram derrotados, mas que ao contrário de seu Mestre não morreram e desejam a todo custo vingança, especialmente contra você. A guerra não acabaria caso você continuasse vivo, estaria apenas começando.

- Não... Não, não. Está enganado, não seria assim.

- Seria, Harry. Você sabe. – Harry pestanejou. – Tudo iria se iniciar. O terror, as mortes, a insegurança, tudo movido pela sede de vingança por aquele que destruiu o poderoso Lorde das Trevas. Os comensais não iam parar até que lavassem sua honra! E isto ia custar muito caro. Ia custar dor, sofrimento, lamúrias atrás de lamúrias. Era o que você desejava que acontecesse?

- E-eu... Não, isso não!

- Eu sei que não. Mas era exatamente isto que iria acontecer caso você saísse, além de vitorioso, vivo. Só existia uma chance de trazer paz e estabilidade para todos: Se os comensais não precisassem mais existir. Se _você_ estivesse morto.

Harry balbuciou.

- N-não, as pessoas estão prevenidas agora... Tem que haver outra solução!

- Sim, claro, você tem razão. As pessoas estariam prevenidas e sem sombra de dúvidas lutariam para se defender. Mas a que custo? O custo do medo, de nunca mais conseguir ter um sono tranqüilo, de mal conseguirem viver já que suas próprias vidas teriam que se adequar à iminente ameaça de morte e destruição. – calou-se por um instante atento ao impacto que as palavras causavam no garoto.

- Eu não posso sacrificar minha própria expectativa de vida, prefiro enfrentar a todos os comensais ou quem vier!

- Eu já imaginava que dissesse isto. Mas acha que tem o direito de forçar todos a sua volta a fazer o mesmo? Não pense nas pessoas que mal ou não conhece. Pense nos próximos, aqueles que podem tanto vir a sofrer... Arthur e Molly Weasley, que o tratam como filho, Carlinhos, Gui, Fred, George e Ginny, sua namorada, Hermione Granger sua melhor amiga e todos os outros colegas de Hogwarts, Seu Professor Remo Lupin e a jovem esposa dele. Você sabia que ela espera um filho? Um filho que nascerá enquanto os pais correm perigo de vida lutando contra comensais? - Harry ouviu tudo num silêncio funeral, observava o chão, como se lá estivesse a própria imagem dos nomes que Carter citava. Seus olhos começavam a marejar. – Lembre-se de Lílian e James, seus pais, Cedrico Diggory, Sirius Black, Alvus Dumbledore e Ron Weasley... Todos mortos. É apenas aflição e morte o que deseja para os que ainda estão vivos? É o que quer para eles?

- Nunca, nunca! – disse com veemência.

- Então é conosco que concorda. Para salvá-los você tem que deixá-los.

- Mas... Eu... Como pode pedir para que me afaste deles? São as pessoas que amo!

- E é por este amor que lhe proponho o sacrifício de esquecer sua antiga vida e começar uma nova a partir de agora. Com o tempo restará a seus amigos a boa lembrança da pessoa generosa que você foi pra eles, o seu gesto jamais será esquecido e ainda terá a chance de viver com a certeza que aqueles que ama estão bem, sendo felizes. Você quer vê-los feliz?

Silêncio. Harry ainda encarava o chão como que a se resignar com o próprio destino.

- Sim. – uma lágrima escorreu pela face de Harry e também pela de Hermione. -Eu quero muito.

Ela olhou para o Harry adulto a seu lado. Ele observava a cena imperturbável, mas uma comunicação silenciosa se deu entre os dois, por aquele instante eles conseguiram se compreender, mesmo que Harry parecesse aflito e Hermione inconformada com a decisão tomada naquela noite.

- Então, fará o que é necessário?

O garoto engoliu seco.

- Sim. – a voz saiu rouca e trêmula. – Farei o que for necessário para que meus amigos sejam felizes.

Ralph esbanjou a expressão mais satisfeita da noite.

- Tomou uma decisão admirável, Mr. Potter. – abriu os braços num gesto de congratulação. – Seja bem vindo ao seu novo lar.

O sorriso realizado de Carter foi interrompido pela mão de Harry que puxava Hermione para fora.

- Vamos. – ele murmurou.

A imagem do suntuoso escritório se distorceu quando em um corrupio vertiginoso foram puxados de volta à sala do apartamento de Hermione. Embora segura por Harry as pernas dela estavam ligeiramente trêmulas, por isso deixou-se cair no estofado quase sem fôlego. Detestava penseiras.

- Meu Merlin. – murmurou para si mesma. – _Como_ isto foi acontecer?

Harry sentou-se diante dela e rapidamente livrou-se da penseira guardando o líquido fluido de volta no pequeno frasco.

- Eu me perguntei a mesma coisa por anos. – disse de forma reflexiva. - Nem preciso dizer que me arrependi da _'admirável decisão'_, não é? Me deixei levar por uma chantagem emocional patética!

- Harry...

- É claro que queria o bem de todos vocês, por isso cedi, pela felicidade de todos. Mas nunca pensei que seria tão... Difícil ficar longe.

- Nós sofremos muito, Harry. Eu nunca... Nunca quis aceitar. Quando aconteceu com Ron só a certeza de que ainda tinha você me conformou. E quando o vi naquele dia em Buxton foi como se... Recobrasse minhas esperanças. Senti muito a sua falta.

- Eu também senti. – e sorriu de forma confortante.

- Prometa que não vai mais fazer nada parecido 'pela nossa felicidade'.

- Prometo que farei outro tipo de coisas...

- Espero que sim. – ela calou-se por um instante, pensativa. – Harry... Há mais do que isso que vimos, não há? Quer dizer... Posso estar enganada, mas, não acreditei nem um pouco nos motivos que estas pessoas supostamente usaram para encenar a sua morte!

- Você está certa... Há muito mais, Hermione. Muito mais. Após a cena que assistimos, eu me estabeleci naquela casa, com uma nova identidade, e com o passar dos anos me convenci totalmente de que aqueles não eram os reais motivos da farsa. Carter usou os argumentos certos na hora certa para me persuadir a aceitar as condições, mas ficou bem óbvio que o interesse dele não era pregar a paz mundial.

Com um toque de varinha Hermione esquentou as canecas de chocolate que ainda estavam no mesmo lugar que haviam deixado.

- Seria um objetivo nobre demais para um ato tão baixo. – estendeu a caneca para Harry.

- Obrigado. – tomou um gole. – Hermione, mesmo após todos estes anos eu não consegui descobrir o que fez Carter e os outros forjarem a minha morte. É um mistério até agora indissolúvel que eu pretendo desvendar a todo custo. – fez uma pausa. - Você já ouviu falar do '_Consecro de Nemesis'_?

- Claro que sim. O Ministério reconhece como uma Associação beneficente...

-... _Da alta elite_. – concluíram os dois juntos. – Eu sei. Saiu no anuário comemorativo do Profeta Diário, com exatamente estas palavras. Eu acompanhei.

Hermione surpreendeu-se com a precisão com a qual Harry relembrava das palavras exatas.

- Isso mesmo.

- Apesar de condescendente demais a afirmação não é mentirosa. É uma associação da Alta Elite, de fato. Mas não se trata de uma associação beneficente de velhos ricos adorando uma deusa, como se supõe. Não é nada disso. _Consecro de Nemesis_ é uma seita secreta muito bem organizada e... Muito perigosa também.

- Você quer dizer que...

- A história, as reuniões com intuito religioso e os objetivos politicamente corretos são todos _embustes_. Encenação. Há bilhões de interesses pessoais mascarados na comunidade, e em dez anos de convivência pude assistir a pelo menos uma dúzia de ações ilícitas e criminosas da mais alta gravidade envolvendo os cabeças do _Consecro_.

- Harry... O Consecro é considerado uma organização religiosa e por isso é altamente respeitada pelos agentes da Lei, às vezes, ou melhor, na maioria das vezes são até colocados acima de suspeita! O que está dizendo é muito sério e importante.

- Eu sei disso. A sociedade é unânime quando aprova o Consecro, eu vejo acontecer todos os dias, mas estão todos terrivelmente enganados. – levantou a sobrancelha para ela. – São criminosos, Hermione. O que praticam não se trata de qualquer tipo de delito. São coisas pesadas, muito pesadas. E quando falo isso me refiro aos atos mais hediondos.

- Eu teria conhecimento de algum? – ponderou.

- Tenho certeza que tem conhecimento de todos. Muitos deles são investigados pela sua equipe. – ela se espantou. – Por exemplo, suponho que conheça o caso Devon?

Hermione fez um gesto de impaciência.

- É claro que sim! Foi arquivado semestre passado por falta de provas e a explosão foi considerada acidental. – disse rapidamente. – Você não está querendo dizer que o caso tem alguma coisa a ver com...

Harry assentiu.

- Não foi acidente. A explosão foi provocada. Os Devon eram membros do _Consecro _e foram eliminados por designação do Alto Comando, eles sempre foram uma pedra no calçado dos chefes da Irmandade. – falou com naturalidade.

- Harry esta acusação é... Estrondosa! – exclamou excitada. – Se você tiver como provar o que diz, será um escândalo! Você tem?

- Como provar? – ela concordou com a cabeça. – Lógico que sim. Não só esta, mas todas as outras acusações que ainda farei.

- O que está pretendendo fazer?

Ele tomou outro gole de chocolate então respirou fundo.

- Acabar com eles. – respondeu seriamente. – Antes que acabem comigo.

- É um grande risco.

- Eu sei, eu sei disso. Mas Hermione, quando abandonei Somerset já estava jurado de morte pelo _Consecro_. Agora não dá para voltar atrás. Eles sabem que sou uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir a qualquer momento. Por isso vieram atrás de você. Está em perigo. Não só você, mas todas as pessoas que conheço. Os caras vão fazer de tudo para me pegar e desarmar a bomba. Preciso correr o risco, entende?

- Claro, claro. – disse receosa.

- E vou precisar da sua ajuda.

- Harry, você pode contar comigo para tudo que precisar. É só dizer o que exatamente você quer fazer. – ela falou imediatamente.

- Obrigado. – respirou fundo. – Primeiro eu tenho que fazer com que se torne mais difícil que eles tentem algo contra mim. E só vejo um modo para que isto seja possível.

- Que modo?

Ele sorriu, discretamente.

- Publicidade.

Hermione também abriu um sorriso.

- É claro...

- Matar alguém que já está morto é fácil. Mas não alguém constantemente sob o olho da mídia.

- Sim, são os melhores guarda-costas!

- Ou seja, o primeiro passo é acabar com a farsa da minha morte. O mundo inteiro saberá que estou vivo e muito em breve também saberão por quê. Para isso preciso descobrir o motivo da farsa armada por Carter e uma prova concreta e incontestável, que em algum lugar deve existir.

- Estou entendendo.

- E tem uma parte que vou realmente precisar de você... Quero que me leve ao Ministério. Vou contar tudo que sei, fazer uma denúncia oficial, e colocar a investigação nas mãos da pessoa que mais confio. - sorriu. – Você obviamente.

- A cada instante gosto mais do seu plano. Quando faremos isto?

Harry calou por um tempo se concentrando.

- Em breve. – olhou o relógio. – Hermione, eu tenho que ir agora. Tenho alguns assuntos a resolver antes de colocar este projeto em prática. A realidade é que não pretendia procurá-la até que tivesse tudo planejado, mas este ataque hoje fez com que adiantasse minha volta. Ficarei fora por um tempo.

- Fora? – ela o olhou, desanimada. – Para onde você vai e por quanto tempo?

- Escute, eu não posso dizer para sua própria segurança. Mas não se preocupe eu ficarei bem... Preciso resolver algumas coisas pendentes, talvez tenha que deixar o país por alguns dias...

- Harry! Por quanto tempo?

- Não sei ao exato, talvez algumas semanas. – ela fez um muxoxo. - Por favor, não fique se preocupando. A primeira coisa que farei quando voltar será procurá-la, eu prometo. Agora prometa também para mim que tomará cuidado... Faça tudo que estiver ao seu alcance para ficar mais segura.

- Claro, eu farei. Mas pelo menos me diga onde você está morando...

Ele sorriu vagarosamente.

- Logo você saberá. – levantou-se e foi até ela. Tomou as mãos de Hermione nas suas e as beijou.

- Harry... – disse já o abraçando. – Tome cuidado! Não agüentarei ir a outro funeral.

Ele riu.

- Você não irá, pelo menos não por enquanto! – soltaram-se. Ele levantou e vestiu o sobretudo. – Até logo.

- Não se esqueça do que me prometeu.

- Acredite, não esquecerei.

E após mais um sorriso desaparatou da frente de Hermione.

Ela olhou ao redor como que procurando vestígios da sua costumeira vida perfeita de alguns dias atrás. Extasiada confirmou que aquela vida se fora, jamais voltaria. Curiosamente isto não a entristecia nem um pouco. Respirou fundo afundando-se entre as almofadas.

- Estou sonhando?

XXX

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Perdas e Ganhos

**Título: Acerto de Contas – O Dossiê Haarlem**

**  
Autor:** Mari Gallagher

**Contato:** marigallagher(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com ou mmaaryy(_arroba_)Hotmail(_ponto_)com

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione

**Spoilers:** Livros 1 a 5

**Gênero:** Romance/Aventura

**Status:** Em andamento

**Sinopse:** (PÓS-HOG) Hermione está à beira do altar, pronta para casar-se e ser feliz para sempre. Mas algo faz com que ela simplesmente repense suas decisões. Harry Potter voltou, mais misterioso e charmoso do que nunca...

**No capítulo Anterior...**

**Uma viagem ao passado relembrou a Hermione e Harry aquela que deveria ter sido a noite de sua morte. E Harry ainda tem algumas questões para acertar... Sozinho.**

**_Capítulo VI – Perdas e Ganhos_**

Pelo contorno do campo e golfe era possível ter uma vista panorâmica de Beverly Hills. A cidade estava movimentada naquela época do ano, o clima era agradável e a programação para turistas ia de vento em popa. Bill Carrington era seu advogado há cerca de dez anos, e também um dos poucos amigos verdadeiros que havia conseguido enquanto vivia no anonimato. Tinha vindo para Califórnia, exclusivamente para vê-lo. Assinou a última página com capricho de devolveu a pasta de couro preto para o homem à sua frente que vestia um terno azul marinho que Harry poderia apostar que não custava menos de dois mil dólares.

- Então… Quanto tempo fica na América?

- Tenho que estar de volta a Londres amanhã pela manhã. – respondeu Harry. – Acha que posso ir tranqüilo e ciente que minhas empresas ainda continuam sendo _minhas_ empresas?

O outro homem riu tomando um gole de seu suco de abacaxi.

- Eu não seria o melhor advogado do Hemisfério Norte se você não pudesse ter esta certeza! – foi o que ele respondeu. Harry também sorriu.

- Foi o que eu imaginei, afinal seus honorários o tornam capaz de ressuscitar uma pessoa e todo o seu patrimônio, não é?

- Bah! Deixe os honorários fora disso. Ressuscitar alguém se torna algo possível quando a pessoa a ser ressuscitada é alguém tão notório e é claro, quando se fala com as pessoas certas.

- É exatamente por isso, que eu não me importo com os honorários Bill. – os dois riram.

- Mas desta vez, admito que me deu algum trabalho Mr... Potter.

- Já estava na hora disso acontecer!

- É verdade. Sabe que há muito me preparava psicologicamente para que este momento chegasse. Você sabe... Ter que mexer com todo este assunto. Inclusive acho que demorou mais do que esperava para tomar esta decisão.

Harry tomou um gole de seu suco.

- Você tem razão. Demorei muito para resolver voltar. Mas este era o meu tempo. Não conseguiria fazê-lo antes de... – parou com as palavras engasgadas na garganta.

- Antes de quê?

- De perceber o quanto eu estava perdendo. – respondeu com os olhos no chão e com algumas memórias recentes na cabeça.

Bill abriu um meio sorriso e franziu o cenho.

- Pensei que você sempre soubesse o que estava perdendo! Quer dizer... Que você tivesse plena consciência do que havia perdido com esta idéia louca de morrer... – Harry considerou a hipótese. – O que percebeu de novo?

- Bem... Eu... – hesitou - O mesmo de sempre.

- Não. Não, não. Você falou claramente que não poderia fazer isto antes de perceber o que estava perdendo. Ou seja, algo novo. Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não saiba?

- Não. – respondeu de imediato. Bill não pareceu convencido. – Foi apenas... Força de expressão.

- Está bem. Vejo que subestima meus neurônios. Eu o desculpo.

Harry virou os olhos.

- Obrigado.

Os dois brindaram os copos de suco enquanto Harry refletia sobre tudo que pôs em risco quando morreu e tudo que tinha a recuperar quando retomou a vida. Abriu um sorriso lentamente. Sentia-se feliz.

XXX

"_You could be my enemy_

_I guess there's still time_

_I get round to loving you_

_Is that such a crime?"_

_Oasis – Guess God thinks I'm Abel_

Quando Ginny despertou, assustada, estava no banco de trás de um veículo conhecido que tantas vezes usara na companhia de Draco. A última memória que tinha era de sua cela no Ministério ser aberta e então um clarão apagara totalmente sua visão. Ainda zonza reparou que estavam estacionando, e bem diante da sua casa.

Nem esperou que lhe abrissem a porta. Desceu do Rolls Royce num salto e correu para dentro da casa. Um turbilhão de ansiedade lhe subia pela garganta. Uma mistura de alívio com desespero que apenas lhe dava mais forças para romper em correria os cômodos que a distanciavam da suíte. Estava sem fôlego quando abriu num ímpeto a porta do quarto e o viu. Draco tinha um copo de whisky em uma mão e o antebraço escorado à porta do banheiro. Tinha uma expressão abatida, mas seus olhos brilharam antes que rompesse os metros que os separavam e a abraçasse. Ginny o apertou o mais forte que pôde e conseguiu voltar a respirar.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, sim. Agora estou. Oh Merlin! Pensei que nunca mais o veria denovo. - sussurrou com voz trêmula.

Ele segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e disse:

- Eu não deixaria que isto acontecesse.

Ginny conseguiu sorrir, embora os olhos estivessem marejados e então sentiu seus lábios serem tomados de forma arrebatadora pelos de Draco. Um beijo quente, ardente que a pôs em chamas e lembrou-a de forma intensa o quanto sentira falta do marido. Ao fim estava arfante acariciando as madeixas loiras entre os dedos. Respirou fundo quando se separaram.

- Eu sinto muito. - falou ela. - Sinto muito por ter dado tudo errado, eu deveria ter percebido que era uma armadilha e...

Draco a deteve com um gesto de mãos.

- Shhh. A culpa não foi sua, Ginny. Se eu tivesse refletido mais um pouco jamais teria prosseguido com a operação. Vamos esquecer isso.

- E os outros?

- Não se preocupe. Está tudo sob controle. - falou Draco em tom seguro.

Ela sorriu e caminhou até a janela do quarto retirando o sobretudo.

- Tenho algo importante para falar com você. - começou em tom sério. - Sei que o que vou dizer vai parecer estapafúrdio, mas é verdade, tenho certeza.

- O que houve? - disse ele cruzando os braços.

- Quando estávamos em operação, antes de me pegarem em Somerset, eu vi aquele capanga do Carter. - fez uma pausa. - E Harry estava com ele. Harry-está-vivo! E está com aqueles homens horríveis. - Draco mirou o chão por alguns segundos, ainda em silêncio. - Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, o mais rápido possível. Quero saber o que está havendo, porque parece simplesmente fantástico! Há uma espécie de conspiração ou algo do tipo! Você consegue acreditar que Harry não morreu naquela noite?

Os olhares deles se encontraram. Ginny esperou alguma reação do homem, mas ele permaneceu impassível. Ela intrigou-se por dois segundos, porém quando o olhar de Draco hesitou do chão para encará-la novamente, Ginny sentiu-se tonta e percebeu tudo.

- Draco? - foi o que pronunciou e mais uma vez o olhar de Draco foi-lhe claro o suficiente. - Eu... Não acredito. Você já... HÁ QUANTO TEMPO SABE DISTO?

Não houve resposta. Mais uma vez ele estava com o copo de whisky nas mãos. Ela caminhou possessa na sua direção e o vidro explodiu fazendo escorrer o líquido pelo chão.

- Draco! **Eu perguntei há quanto tempo sabe disto**? - apontou o dedo na cara dele.

- É melhor se acalmar. - retrucou em tom calmo.

- **Há-quanto-tempo**? - rosnou entre dentes segurando com agressividade o tecido da camisa de Draco.

- Há... _Algum_ tempo.

Ginny cobriu a boca com as mãos, os olhos arregalados, e afastou-se dele, indo encostar-se à janela.

- Oh Merlin... - murmurou antes de virar-se para ele e vociferar: - **Seu desgraçado! Você _sempre_ soube! Sempre! É tão óbvio!**

- Parece que sim.

- Você sabia desde que aconteceu. E **eu** não sabia! - tinha um tom agudo e indignado na voz. - **Por que nunca me contou! Por quê?**

- Por que eu contaria? - falou com frieza.

- Como é que é? Draco... Estamos falando de Harry. Meu amigo Harry! Você tinha a obrigação de me contar!

- Não tinha não.

- Não? Céus eu sou sua mulher! Acha que não teria que me contar que meu amigo Harry não morreu? Será que você perdeu o senso da realidade? - abriu os braços, tinha as faces coradas. Draco permaneceu impassível. – Não consigo acreditar que tenha escondido algo tão sério de mim!

Ele respirou fundo.

- É? E por que eu deveria ter contado? Por que você gostaria tanto de ter tomado conhecimento disto? Ah, não precisa responder. Isto também é _tão_ óbvio! Para ir correndo para os braços dele, não é mesmo?

- Não seja ridículo!

- Não estou sendo. Por qual outro motivo você faria tanta questão de saber? Para se juntar ao seu namoradinho, é claro!

- Cala a boca! Não se trata disto, se trata única e exclusivamente do fato de ter escondido esta informação de mim! Eu tinha o direito de saber, Draco! Harry meu amigo passou estes anos todos sob o poder daquela corporação horrorosa e você não me contou por ciúmes! Não vê o quanto foi inconseqüente? Ele podia estar correndo perigo, e ainda pode estar!

- Quem se importa?

- _Eu_ me importo.

- Ah, é claro. – falou com desdém. – Por um segundo tinha esquecido a sua adoração doentia pelo Potter. "Seria tudo tão diferente se Harry não tivesse morrido" – imitou a voz de Ginny. – "Ele não merecia aquele fim, após tanto sofrimento."

- **Cale-se!**

- Aposto que sim. Aposto que tudo teria sido diferente caso ele não tivesse morrido. Vocês estariam sendo felizes para sempre... Não era isso que você queria? Sinto muito, acho que estraguei tudo!

- Como pode dizer essas coisas? Sabe que nada disso iria acontecer. Quantas vezes terei que repetir! Você é o homem que amo, nada mudaria o que sinto. Não é possível que ainda tenha dúvidas em relação a isto! Não confia em mim?

- Acredite, não é uma questão de confiança.

- E é uma questão de quê?

- De precauções. – disse dando de ombros. – E negócios.

Ginny sacudiu lentamente a cabeça.

- Você é patético.

- Provavelmente sim. Quem não seria patético? – fez uma pausa. – Ah! Potter, é lógico.

- Pare. Não faça me aborrecer mais ainda com você! Estou cansada. – falou de modo estafado. – Tudo o que não preciso agora é aturar o seu ciúme obsessivo e imbecil!

Caminhou até a entrada do quarto e abriu a porta. Draco observou a cena tomando mais um gole de whisky.

- Fora. – disse ela apontando para o corredor. Draco ergueu a sobrancelha.

- _O-quê_? – disse sorrindo incrédulo.

- Saia do quarto. **Agora**! – gritou a última palavra.

- Ginny, eu acho que...

- Não se aproxime. – falou quando o homem deu um passo em sua direção. – Você não dorme aqui, fui clara?

- E se eu não sair?

- Saio eu.

Procurou clemência no olhar de Ginny, mas ela estava imperturbável. Ele respirou fundo e lentamente caminhou para fora da suíte. Mal havia dado o passo que o levou ao corredor e a porta bateu em suas costas num estrondo ensurdecedor.

XXX

"_I've been doing it wrong all of my life _

_This holy town has turned me over _

_A young man running when he didn't understand _

_The wind from the Loch just get colder, colder"_

_U2 – North and South of the River_

Harry havia voltado para Londres naquela manhã, tempo exato para que sua poção ficasse pronta. Todos seus assuntos pendentes haviam sido resolvidos. Agora, só lhe restava aquele. Então poderia voltar, realmente voltar à ativa. Não estava em seus planos passar tanto tempo fora, mas era necessário. Temia pela segurança de Hermione, na verdade seu intuito sequer era envolvê-la nisto, mas já que havia envolvido tinha tomado a precaução de pelo menos observá-la de longe. Ao que parecia tudo corria tranqüilamente, Hermione também estava tomando bastante cuidado, o que o acalmou.

O plano era simples, não tinha como falhar, por isto ele percorria os quarteirões que faltavam na Gray's Inn Road em passos lentos e comedidos, atento ao movimento de todos e concentrado, recapitulando sempre que possível os passos da tarefa.

Conhecia bem o prédio da C&C Associations, a presidência, onde estava o escritório de Carter, ficava no vigésimo andar, mas era uma sala apenas de fachada onde os negócios aparentemente lícitos eram realizados. A sede do Consecro, no entanto, ficava no subsolo, cinco andares abaixo. Lá um templo fora montado para os rituais de adoração à Deusa Nemesis. Harry tivera a oportunidade de presenciar parte de uma dessas cerimônias. Fora a coisa mais repulsiva que já vira na vida. Naquela noite de lua minguante teve certeza que Carter e os companheiros eram dementes. Todos estavam encapuzados e cantavam hinos em uma língua indecifrável enquanto faziam gestos e movimentos de veneração à uma estátua central. Uma cena bizarra.

Após romper o hall principal chegou ao elevador privado de acesso aos andares inferiores, que era guardado por uma outra pequena recepção, onde atrás do balcão um jovem franzino, pálido e nervoso manipulava desajeitadamente alguns papéis.

- Boa tarde. - Harry disse secamente.

- B-boa tarde, Sr. Stuart.

E após o aceno a porta se abriu à sua frente. Harry entrou. No espelho lateral paralisou-se sobre a sua própria imagem. Nunca se vira tão feio diante de um espelho. Aliviou-se ao lembrar que sua imagem real era bem mais agradável e atraente. Quando no visor ele viu as letras "S5" saltou para o longo corredor de paredes acinzentadas. Seu destino era o arquivo central. Não seria difícil já que Stuart freqüentemente, leia-se, todos os dias, tinha como obrigação checar se estava tudo em ordem no grande escritório, inclusive no arquivo que eram salas conjugadas.

Cortou caminho pelo hall lateral reservado para pequenas recepções e sorrateiramente penetrou na sala de arquivo pela entrada dos fundos. Era uma espécie de grande gabinete, semelhante à uma biblioteca, onde em altas prateleiras jaziam uma quantidade enorme de pastas, pergaminhos e caixas. Caminhou entre os corredores até parar em um último que dava para um compartimento mais estreito contido por uma grade, como na seção restrita da biblioteca de Hogwarts. Sem dificuldade atravessou a grade indo até o final do estreito corredor.

Sabia exatamente onde procurar. Na última divisória estava o recipiente que a alta elite da irmandade vulgarmente chamava de "Caixa de Pandora". Cuidadosamente, Harry tomou em mãos uma caixa dourada, retangular, cuja superfície era coberta por palavras escritas em uma língua desconhecida. Com um discreto e satisfeito sorriso nos lábios de Stuart, passou a vasculhar as pastas, folheando com velocidade todos os papéis. Um baque forte de porta batendo o fez estancar. Escondeu-se atrás de uma das colunas, mas percebeu que o som vinha da sala anexa, e agora estava também acompanhado por vozes, que por sinal lhe eram muito familiares. A primeira, apenas de um homem.

- N-não p-pode ser... Minha deusa, não pode. E-eu vi, eu ouvi errado. - lamentava-se a voz masculina. - É impossível... N-não pode estar acontecendo!

Harry esgueirou-se até a porta de interligação das duas salas que estava entreaberta e tentou localizar o homem. Sem muita dificuldade o avistou, caminhando nervosamente de um lado para outro, pingava em suor. Respirou aliviado. Era apenas Kirk Heston. Mais um iludido fanático, porém inofensivo, que naquele instante parecia especialmente atordoado. Apressou-se para pegar o que precisava e sair quando uma segunda pessoa adentrou o escritório em passos fundos.

- Meu garoto... - bradou a voz gélida que Harry também conhecia muito bem. Era a mesma voz mansa que o iludira anos atrás.

- Afaste-se de mim! - Kirk retrucou. - Eu ouvi tudo, tudo!

- Do que você está falando, menino? - falou Carter em tom acolhedor.

Harry voltou a posição anterior e passou a observar os dois.

- Não, não, não se faça de desentendido. - apontou o indicador para o outro. - Eu ouvi tudo... Sobre o crime que cometeram! E duvido que tenha sido apenas um!

Carter permanecia impassível.

- Eu não sei do que está falando.

- Estou falando sobre Peter. E sobre Mary. - lágrimas escorriam sobre a face de Kirk. Harry fechou levemente os olhos. De alguma forma ele havia descoberto tudo. - Eu ouvi muito bem o que você e o Professor falavam! Vocês são... Assassinos! Assassinos! Vocês me enganaram este tempo todo!

- Não. Isto não é verdade.

- Não minta! Eu já sei de tudo! Vocês... Vocês apenas me enganaram! - disse em tom deveras desgostoso. - Onde está toda aquela história de paz, e de moral? Vocês tiraram a vida de um de nossos irmãos! Quero que saiba que Peter e Mary terão justiça, no que depender de mim!

- É melhor você ficar calmo, ou seu coração pode não agüentar. - falou Carter, caminhando até o bar, voltando poucos segundos depois com um cálice e entregando ao franzino garoto. - Tome, vai se sentir melhor, filho.

- Não me chame de filho! - Carter pôs o cálice sobre a mesa de centro.

- Por que age desta maneira tão hostil? – Kirk encolheu os olhos. - Nunca o enganamos. Você queria crer na Deusa e nós demos isto a você. Demos um templo, e orações e irmãos. Só precisava de um bom motivo para continuar vivendo, e o encontrou aqui. Apenas isto. Nunca o enganei.

- De que merda você está falando?

- Não entendeu? Eu disse que não o enganamos. Você o fez por si próprio. – declarou sem mover um músculo.

Os lábios do garoto tremeram, os olhos acinzentados voltaram a brilhar.

- Você é um monstro e quero que saiba: eu vou embora daqui! - tomou a bebida em um gole só.

- Ah, vejo que entendeu tudo errado. - disse Carter friamente. - Não pode ir embora. Filho.

- Tente me parar! Já d-disse que... Eu p... E-eu... - não conseguiu prosseguir.

E suando mais do que antes Kirk levou desesperadamente as mãos à garganta e caiu de joelhos numa expressão agonizante. Harry cresceu os olhos. Sabia o que Carter havia posto na bebida, já o tinha ouvido mencionar o 'âmbar de Cartago' muitas vezes. Kirk agonizaria por cerca de vinte minutos, mas não tinha nada que alguém pudesse fazer a respeito. Ele já estava morto.

- O que disse? Desculpe, não consigo ouvi-lo. - falou Carter, inabalável. - Eu sei... A bebida é deliciosa.

Kirk rosnava, como se tivesse um dragão engasgado em sua garganta. As faces estavam cobertas por suor e rubras, o corpo se debatia, numa luta perdida, enquanto Carter saboreava um conhaque.

O homem riu com as inúteis tentativas do jovem de clamar por ajuda. Naquela sala a esperança havia se esvaído e mais uma vida era levada pela obsessão de Carter e do maldito _Professor_. Horrorizado com o que via juntou o máximo de papéis que pode sob o sobretudo e saiu em disparada, seria fácil demais para um bruxo como Carter descobrir que havia mais alguém no escritório. Alguém que não devia estar lá. Passou tranqüilamente pelos corredores e subiu ao primeiro piso pelo elevador. O rapaz pálido da recepção gaguejou algo na sua direção que foi prontamente ignorado. Estava a três passos da passagem giratória quando passou pela última pessoa que poderia. Charles Stuart, apesar de distraído, estancou dois passos após quase colidir com uma figura muito parecida com ele próprio. Por dois segundos refletiu se poderia estar imaginando coisas. Mas não... No mundo mágico não se imagina esse tipo de coisas. Elas realmente acontecem. Caiu em si e correu para fora à procura do homem de sobretudo que tinha a sua face. Avistou-o a longe girando em um beco. Arfante ao chegar ao lugar, após um estampido e um chicotear, encontrou apenas o vazio. Ele se fora bem há tempo. E Stuart tinha a forte impressão de que Carter não ia gostar nada, nadinha disso.

XXX

Era madrugada e Ginny ainda não havia conseguido pregar o olho, na sua mente ainda martelava a amplitude das revelações que vieram à tona. Aquele, definitivamente fora um dia longo, cansativo e surpreendente. Num instante estava presa no Ministério da Magia e num outro instante ainda de olhos vendados embarcava no carro de volta para casa. Sim... Era algo a se considerar. Como não tinha pensado nisso antes? Estava presa e logo em seguida _livre_? Como, como Draco conseguira tirá-la do Ministério? A felicidade por estar sã e salva era tão grande que sequer parara para considerar o quão fantástico aquilo parecia!

Pôs-se de pé em um pulo e saiu do quarto. Uma música ecoava vinda do andar de baixo. Sem dúvida Draco ainda estava de pé. Só de camisola, Ginny se dirigiu para lá. Ele ouvia uma ópera, a vitrola no último volume, sentado na grande poltrona da saleta de música, tinha os olhos fechados e um copo de whisky na mão. Parou ao lado do piano, com um gesto nas mãos fez o som baixar o que chamou a atenção de Draco para ela. Estava séria, ainda muito decepcionada com o marido.

- Como você fez aquilo? – perguntou com um semblante rígido. Ele respirou fundo massageando os olhos, abriu os braços.

- Isto denovo? Se deu ao trabalho de descer para defender o Potter novamente?

- Não falo disto, mas só a título de informação, sim eu me daria ao trabalho de fazer muito mais do que descer uma escada para defendê-lo.

Draco pousou o copo na mesinha de centro e começou a bater palmas.

- Bravo! – gargalhou. – Agora terá a oportunidade de fazer isto por ele, mas é melhor se apressar, por que eu não sei por quanto tempo ele ficará fora da sepultura.

- O quê? – ela encolheu os olhos e se aproximou dele. – o que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que o consecro não vai achar interessante este defunto andando por aí. Aliás, não só o Consecro.

- Como você consegue ser tão sórdido? Acha mesmo que vão conseguir pegar Harry denovo? – riu. – Eu digo que não. E mais! Saiba que eu farei o pós-máximo para que Harry não volte para sepultura nenhuma tão cedo! – falou em tom imperativo.

Pela segunda vez, antes que Draco se pusesse de pé, o copo de whisky explodiu.

- Não! Você não fará! – segurou-a com força pelo braço. Ginny se desvencilhou.

- Por que não?

- Por que você é minha! _Minha_! Eu não permitirei, assim como não permiti até hoje que você mova uma pena a respeito disto. Entendeu?

- Está enganado se acha que vai me impedir de alguma coisa! Por que acha que eu deveria obedecer ou acatar ordens de uma pessoa que foi desonesta comigo por quase dez anos?

- Você é minha mulher! Você deve lealdade a mim!

- **E você não deve lealdade alguma a mim Draco Malfoy?** – gritou. Draco novamente a puxou severamente pelo braço. – Pra começar pode me contando como conseguiu colocar seus homens no Ministério, por exemplo! – o olhar de Draco hesitou. – **Vamos!** Não é de lealdade que estamos falando? Pois então é a sua vez. Chega de segredos! Como conseguiu me tirar de lá, Draco? **Como**!

Draco abria a boca para retrucar quando em passos rápidos e corridos o mordomo adentrou na sala.

- Senhor Malfoy! – falou o homem em tom ofegante e ansioso.

- Agora não, Marcus! – disse com impaciência.

- Mas senhor, acabaram de...

- Não está vendo que estou ocupado! Já disse que agora não posso...

- Mas… É sobre o senhor Kirk!

- Por Merlin, Marcus! Diga a Kirk que não posso socorrê-lo ou o que quer que seja às duas da madrugada e também...

- Mas... Ele está... _morto_, senhor!

Draco pestanejou várias vezes e soltou o braço de Ginny num impulso. A mulher prendeu a respiração.

- O... O quê... O quê você disse? – Draco titubeou.

O mordomo deixou os ombros caírem antes de repetir para os olhares apreensivos e perplexos de Draco e Ginny.

- o Senhor Kirk...

_...Está morto, senhor._

XXX

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
